I am Isabel Valkyrja
by Brighton Early
Summary: Isabel Valkyrja, or Bella, has been around for a very long time. When she decides to move to Forks with her traveling companion Declan O'Reilly she runs into more than she bargains for. Femslash, A/B, E/J
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Isabel Valkyrja, or Bella, has been around for a very long time. When she decides to move to Forks with her traveling companion Declan O'Reilly she runs into more than she bargains for. Femslash, A/B, E/J

**A/N**

**This is the first story I've posted to Fanfic and I hope someone likes it at least as much as I did when I thought of it. I have a mini addiction to Bellice stories (I like to call it mini because it makes me feel better but in reality it's actually pretty bad). I came up with this idea after I had finished another A/B story. No idea why but it popped into my head out of nowhere. The characters are very OOC but the Cullen's story lines are almost the same as in the books. I don't plan on repeating their histories if they remain the same, so assume they are the same unless I say different (I'm not rewriting them because it always infuriates me when I have to keep rereading their histories over and over again throughout all the Bellice fictions. I know it, trust me, and if you don't I would suggest reading another story first or possibly buying the books?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story twilight, never have, but it might happen in the future... Of course if that were to happen I would have to sell it off to someone else. I have no interest in taking credit for what SM wrote. I would say that I wish she hadn't have written it at all but then there would be no Bella and Alice. The world would be a darker place then.**

Ch. 1

What if I told you that myths were real? What would you say to me if I let it slip that the myths humans peddle off to their children to scare them into being good weren't really fairytales.

God how I wish they were. If they weren't true then I would have led a normal life. I could have continued to grow old, maybe fallen in love, and then finally found the sweet release of death. How I long for death; "To die, to sleep; to sleep perchance to dream". Yes, I dream of releasing this tired mind from the bounds that the body creates. Do not take my words to heart though; as much as I wish to end the journey of life I would never do so. My life is not a bad one, but at the same time I wish for the life that has a beginning, middle, and an end. Eternity is a longer than most would assume. I grow tired and weary of this life, but it is my burden to bear.

A deep sigh leaves my mouth along with my thoughts. I run my hands through my long brown hair and look into the mirror. Yes, it is my burden but I wouldn't change it. I see the face in the mirror break into a smile. I would never change it but I do grow weary of this world somedays.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?" I can hear Declan's voice coming closer. Good thing I locked the do- "Bella, we have to go!" she yelled as she burst into the door. I frowned deeply at her appearance.

"Dec, you know I love you like a sister right?" She looks at me wearily but she nods anyway. "Having that said, if you ever use your ability to unlock the bathroom again; I will be forced to hunt you down and teach you a lesson. You should know better than to burst in on someone in the restroom. Understood?" With another nod she leaves. She didn't look nearly scared enough for my taste but I think she understood me.

"You're gonna make us late." For the love of all that is holy!

"Pyske! We could run there in 10 seconds if we had the mind to. Learn some patients; you're worse than a fairy." I was irritated now. I walked down to see a very annoyed Pixie in the living room.

"Do not compare me the scum of the earth and you know I hate my Swedish name." I laughed at her anger. I knew the hatred between the fae and the pixies ran deep but I never understood why. Each side thought they were different as could be, and therefore better, but in reality I had never seen a more closely related species; the pixies preferred to be a little more wicked while fairies were almost angel like.

"Yes I know Declan. Shall we be going then?" I gestured toward the door hoping if we began our journey her anger would be slightly less.

"Very well Isabel." I winced at my given name. She wouldn't be forgiving this morning then. She sighed dramatically as she moved past me and out the door. I rolled my eyes at her theatrics.

"Is your luggage in the car already? If you want you can leave it in the trunk or we can check it in at baggage claim..?" She shouldn't have more than one or two bags. After all there would be plenty of clothes being shipped to our new home.

"Yes, it's there. Its small enough to do carry on so there shouldn't be any problems." She was waiting patiently by the driver's side of the car.

What did she think she was doing? Surely she didn't think _she_ would be driving _my_ car. She scoffed at the look on my face. "Please Bella?" the pout she wore could melt a lesser being, but I was not one of those said creatures. She knew she wouldn't have her way when she noticed my smirk.

I laughed when I watched her stomp away to her side. Moving quickly, I was in the driver's seat within a tenth of a second. "You should know better Declan. I drive in my cars, you drive in yours, and we toss a coin for the joint cars." Her scowl only deepened when I began to chuckle. She always acted like the child her body appeared to be, but looks are deceiving. The pixie next to me hadn't been a child in centuries but she persisted to not act her age.

"Whatever Grandma. Can you at least drive at a reasonable speed today? I would like to make our flight." Reasonable speed, I scoffed. I almost never drive under a 100 mph, but she thought it was too slow.

"Child, I will go at the pace I set. I would frighten the humans by going over 120. That's why you don't get to drive in populated places. You're likely to use the sidewalks if someone goes to slow."

"I am not a child."

"You're pouting like one." I muttered under my breath.

"Not everyone is as old and mature as you." Oh how I hated sarcasm when it was used against me.

"Well one day you might grow up and be as great as I." I decided to turn the tables and anger her by taking her words at face value.

"Whatever you say dear sister. Be careful you're slipping again; your speech pattern and accent are coming back." She was right. I was forgetting my façade. That always happened when I wasn't near humans for long period of time. I would soon be returning the world though and I would need to get better about it or the humans would ask questions.

We couldn't have the humans questioning us now could we?

* * *

><p>Even though I had millenniums of practice with waiting, something about airplanes made all of that practice disappear. Maybe it was the smell; Like stale air, human anxiety, and unclean fabric. Or it could be the constant sound of the engine and people around me. Declan was different though. It was almost like my patience transferred to her while in airplanes. She was always so calm in the air; this only furthered my irritation.<p>

"How can you be so relaxed?" I hissed in ancient Greek to her. I knew someone overhearing us was unlikely but I didn't appreciate eavesdroppers. She looked calmly back at me; we had been traveling together long before the commercial use of airplanes and she was well aware of my lack of patience for them.

"Bella, listen to your iPod if you're unhappy sitting there doing nothing." Her reply was also in Greek. Of course! How could I have forgotten the magical device? A small smiled appeared on her face when she saw my eyes light up. "It's in the bag I packed for you, Second pocket." She turned back to her magazine while I turned to dig out the best invention ever made.

"Thank you." I whispered as I Turned it on and before my eyes slipped closed I saw her nod.

We were finally off the ghastly machine meant for faster traveling. Walking out of the airport, we searched for Shane. Declan decided to hire him to take up one of her cars from Phoenix to Seattle and meet us at the airport so that we wouldn't have to hire a car to take us to our new home.

* * *

><p>"I don't see him anywhere. Can you look for him?" I nodded and closed my eyes and let my mind free. I immediately could hear the thoughts and see the minds of everyone within a hundred miles. I looked for a familiar one and frowned when I couldn't find him. How strange. He's not even within a hundred miles? I pushed my mind out further and decided to focus on the small town he would have been staying until our flight arrived. I finally found him in our new home town. Excitement was the first emotion that registered when I pushed into his mind.<p>

I knew I was invading this humans privacy but my curiously was too strong to resist. What could distract him so much that he couldn't remember to pick us up? My breath caught when I saw what had captured his attention so strongly. I quickly sifted through his memories to see how he ended up in this situation. Apparently he had sleep late and when he stopped to get some coffee hoping it would wake him up some, he had run into this woman.

"Bella?" Declan's voice cut through my surprise at what I had seen. I quickly came back to myself. "Where is he?"

"He's still in Forks. He is currently talking to a vampire."

"There's a vampire in forks?"

"I guess so..." I shouldn't be surprised. Washington isn't very sunny so it would make since for a blood drinker to settle here. This complicates things a bit. I tried not to engage in contact with vampires much manly because of their royalty. The Volturi irked me on more than one level. The thought themselves rightful rulers of an unruly race and there means of doing things angered me. I had come close to losing my temper with them on multiple occasions and almost made the decision to eliminate them on several others. They didn't fear me and it was a very bad idea to not do so.

I was Isabel Valkyrja or in English Isabella Valkyrie. I was the reason for the first feeling of fear ever felt on this earth and I plan to be the last. I've been called many things Gimnir, Ankou, Yamraj, and other such things from every culture. I was not to be tested or played with and the Volturi are not above my rule. Such arrogance will not be tolerated and I will have to visit them soon to make them see the truth of who they are truly dealing with. I felt a cruel smile tug at my lips when I thought of the vampire royalty. Yes, I will teach them that there are greater things to fear then them.

"BELLA!" I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by the small pixie. I turned to her quickly and took stalk of her frustrated expression before raising an eyebrow in question. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute."

"I apologize. I was thinking on the problem of the Volturi."

She rolled her eyes at my obvious pleasure in the thought of destroying them. "I know you dislike their arrogance but we need to focus on this vampire first."

"Oh yes the vampire… Well I guess I should do a little searching when we get to our home, yes?"

A/N

Feel free to ask questions about the story. It's a little confusing in the beginning; most things will be cleared up sooner or later, but still feel free to ask. Most of the names that Bella calls herself have a meaning and if you are interested don't hesitate to PM me. Her given name also has a meaning which will be explained further down the road. I know most like reviews and while I don't mind them you don't have to feel pressured like most authors make me feel ;). I would ask if you see in mistakes (I'm sure there are tons) that you let me know.

Don't get me wrong if you go grammar Nazi on me I'll be put out, but I still want to know... I can't think of anything else that is important. Let's review: Ask questions when curious, PMs are cures for confusion, no need to review just put story on alerts and I'll get the drift, and point out mistakes if you see any please. I'll get back to you soon if you PM me; mainly because I check my email a lot because my phone gets upset if I don't. Oh another thing, if you are looking for good Bellice stories I would suggest looking at my favorites (if you aren't looking for good A/B stories than I suggest you check yourself... They are amazing. In truth I just want someone else addicted to them like me.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, its SM, I would have made it Bellice, etc.**

Ch. 2

"Yes, we should have done research on this town before we decided on it being our next place. We have not had an encounter with another immortal in a little while; we were overconfident. So long as we are careful we shouldn't be noticed." She started to walk to the end of the arrival area and turned to a more secluded spot with me in tow.

"I suppose we can't back out now and pick a new town." Not that I want to. I secretly added in my mind. "It would be suspicious to already have bought a house and enrolled in school and then not show up."

She laughed and turned around when we had reached a good spot that wasn't very visible to possible onlookers. "Bella, I have been with you too long for you to do that."

"Do what?" I knew I was caught but I didn't want to admit it.

"To make excuses; I know you are curious about this vampire. Its written all over your face, you want to meet them."

"…Well, we haven't traveled with others in a while. She might be interesting enough for us to at least learn about her."

"Her… You are- No never mind. Are you ready? I know you hate traveling with luggage but I will lose my mind if we take a cab." I took her hand and put the luggage between us so we would both be touching it. Teleporting was very uncomfortable with objects larger than small bags but it was still possible. We had first decided against teleporting there because of the luggage, the fact that it would be better to seen arriving in a car, and because it made Declan sick to teleport. Frowning I looked over to the pixie for conformation. "I know. I'll be okay after a few hours. I just want to get there, rest, eat, and then kick the crap out of Shane."

I nodded and laughed; I had planned on having words with the human while Declan was resting. Vampire or no I thought he would have had more sense than to disappoint us. "Very well. Let's Go." I cloaked our presence from view of the humans, checked to see if we had been seen disappearing, erased the memories from certain humans that saw us, and then teleported us right into our new living room.

The first thing I heard was Declan's groan. I flitted over to her, picked her up before she collapsed, and swiftly carried the small girl to the coach. Setting her down carefully, I heard her whimper. "Uuuuggghhhh, I _hate_ that."

"I'll get you some water, sweetheart. Just rest." She seemed a little better after she drank the water and I laid a blanket over her. "I will deal with the human. I set up your bedroom yesterday so it should be ready for you. I didn't unpack the boxes I know you prefer to decorate your own room, but I did place your furniture in the room and set up your bed."

"Thank you, love." She gently patted my face while her eyes slipped closed.

Hopefully after she got past her dizziness she would find her way up to her room. I had been teleporting to the house back and forth for a couple of days so that when we officially arrived all the unpacking and setting up would be done. I grew angry again when I remembered why it was necessary to teleport. Stupid human; I thought I had gotten my point across. You do not cross me, but here he was doing just that. I quickly sent out my thoughts again. He was still in the café talking to the vampire just like he had been doing since I checked on him 5 minutes ago.

I growled when I checked to see if it was clear to teleport to the café and found it was in the busy part of town. I would have to run there and then go at a more human pace when I reached it.

As I started on my journey, I thought about the vampire. She had been the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. Short, spiky black hair, deep eyes the color of dark honey or topaz. Eyes you could get lost in for weeks I mused to myself. If she didn't have all the signs of being a vampire I would have thought she was another pixie, but the pale skin, and perfect features gave away her true nature. He features were delicate like a pixies, she was a rather small young woman, and even seeing the distorted memory through a human's eyes, each step she took looked like dancing.

A distracted Shane was a very understandable thing but it was still not yet forgiven. He shouldn't be hungering after this woman when he has a job to do. Remembering his thoughts I realized that this vampire had been asking a lot of question about me and Declan. I was only a hundred feet from my destination now and I quickly put up the image of being human. I made my inhumanly features slightly duller, changed my smell to something appealing to the blood drinker, and finished it off with a heartbeat

This boy was about to meet my wrath and I would also learn about this vampire. I was drawn to this vampire since I had seen her in his thoughts and I found I was angry at Shane for more than just messing up his job. Surprisingly I realized I was also mad for thinking unholy thoughts about this woman. Jealousy? Why would I be jealous; I didn't even know this woman? Oh well it doesn't matter at the moment.

I arrived in front of the small café. It looked rather lovely, a mom and pop like business. I would have to come here with Declan sometime. It seemed like a cozy place to be. I reached for the door handle and heard Shane speak from the inside.

"So Alice, do you think you would like to have dinner with me?"

**APOV**

"So Alice, do you think you would like to have dinner with me?"

How did I end up across this annoying human again? Oh yes, I had a vision of a woman arriving in Forks. Two women to be exact and although they were both very interesting people, I found myself drawn to the taller of the two. She was beautiful, and not just by human standards. Her beauty surpassed that of even my sister Rosalie who prides herself on being the most beautiful vampire in existence.

I sighed thinking of her. I wanted to meet her so much and I had even gone to find the human who was being paid to drive up their car from Phoenix and then pick them up at the airport. I didn't know when he was supposed to pick her up but when I saw him coming to the café in my vision I saw a chance to learn more about her.

The vision of this woman arriving was very short and murky as if I was having trouble seeing them correctly. It almost reminded me of what I thought a dream would look like. Not that I would remember dreaming after all I couldn't even remember being anything but a vampire. The only thing I saw was the women standing outside the airport and this man, Shane Douglas, pulling up to them and handing them the keys before going into the airport himself.

Thinking he might be able to shed some light on the subject of this mysterious woman, I waited in the café for him and when he arrived I started to flirt with him. Usually humans didn't affect me much but this man was another matter. His pompousness was readily apparent and I disliked him for it. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have given him the time of day and probably would have avoided him like the plague, but these were not normal circumstances.

Wooing him was easy, but getting him to talk about his employers was a little difficult. I had been dazzling him for the last hour or so and all I had learned was their names, place of origin, and his thoughts about them. He had obviously been taken with their looks but he appeared to be afraid of the one called Bella.

Bella… it suited her. The one I had seen in my visions. I thought back to what she looked like. Dark brown hair and features any model would kill for. The most surprising thing was her eyes though. They were unfathomable. From what I had seen they looked to be a shade of dark brown; they burned my soul when she looked right at me in the vision. I had been floored; never has someone looked directly into my eyes in a vision. Through the murkiness I saw that they swirled with knowledge and power. It was rather intimidating but the draw only increased.

I came back from my thoughts when I heard Shane ask me out. It made me dislike him more by how he asked. As I was about to turn him down and then leave I heard someone call his name.

I froze. That voice it was…beautiful beyond belief. Deep and slightly husky but definitely feminine; it rang in my ears and mesmerized me. I wanted to hear this person speak more. I wondered what my name would sound like coming from this voice and immediately longed to hear her say it. It was her, Bella. I don't know how I knew but I did. As I was turning to look at her with my own I eyes I realized that she sounded angry and very powerful. Shane's breathing caught in terror in front of me and I heard his heart rate increase.

Finally my eyes rested on the woman that had captured my attention since I received the vision of her arrival months ago. I was not disappointed. The vision hadn't truly done her justice and I saw her for the first time with the acute eyes of a vampire. Even though she was still the same beautiful woman I had seen before something seemed off. Almost like her face didn't fit her right like this wasn't truly her I was seeing. I frowned when I thought this. How could this be? She was human wasn't she? I could hear her heart beat from here and smell her blood but it all seemed…false. Her eyes though were a completely different matter. They looked genuine and they were even more beautiful then I originally thought. They were not just dark brown but they had rings of yellow and green that was almost masked by the brown. They looked ancient and it was clearly visible that this being had more to her than met the eye.

I shivered when her eyes met mine. The anger faded from her face a little and a curious light appeared. She didn't look surprised I noticed though. Her eyes left mine but I could feel them roaming my face taking stalk of my features much like I was doing with her. As she continued to look at me I noticed a slight change in her face. It was very gradual but it looked like her features were becoming sharper and more defined with each second. Within a minute she had transformed into an almost entirely different looking person. If possible she was even more beautiful and almost otherworldly.

The strange part was that after she had dropped what I assumed to be a glamour she looked... right. She looked like her or like she should be. Finally she met my eyes again and dropped the glamour entirely, I gasped as I saw her for the first time and I saw her eyes light up with bemusement.

What was she?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Feel free to PM, Reviews are whatev, hope it made sense, you can point out my mistakes I want burst into to metaphorical tears and curse you out, I except constructive critisim, etc. Also, if interested, PM for being a Beta... Was it just me or did that sound slightly creepy? Hmmmm, I think I'm gonna have to say it did. Creepiness aside I'm ready and willing ;). Damn I just did it again, didn't I? Your in luck though because that one was on purpose :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**This one is a tad shorter than the others.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Unless Hell freezes over (Rather likely with Global Warming) I dont own these characters... Because that would be slavery and slavery is wrong.**

* * *

><p>"Shane." my voice could refreeze the artic it was so cold. Not just could but angry and powerful. I was using my Reaper voice.<p>

The more sensible part of my mind was questioning what this boy had done to deserve such treatment but I wasn't really listening to that part of brain at the moment. He was trying to take what was mine. Mine? The logical part of my brain was starting to shout out its confusion and questioning my own thoughts. Mine? I repeated for a third time. Why did I just think that? How strange; I know about this girl for all of 5 minutes and I'm trying to stake claim on her. I haven't even seen her face with my own eyes yet.

She had begun to turn when I had called to Shane but it seemed as if she was doing so at a maddeningly slow pace. She was going human speed and I was losing my patients with the pace. This is bad. I'm old as the earth and I can't wait the two seconds it takes for a complete stranger to turn and look at me? Who was this vampire?

Finally she looks at me and I get the full view of her face. Human eyes could not comprehend this beauty but with my advanced senses I could see everything. Her topaz colored eyes had flecks of honey and gold throughout the iris. The curiosity blazed through her expression but her eyes held the depth of the fire.

As she took in my face I noticed the slight frown grace her lips and I wondered what was wrong. I wanted so badly to just peek into her mind and find out everything there is to know about her but at the same time I wanted to learn the information the hard way, by waiting for her to tell me. Her features were small, delicate, and perfect; they worked together to form the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my existence.

Pixie or vampire my mind wondered, but I already knew she was vampire even though her slight stature and features suggested otherwise. She was about the same height as Declan and the same willowy and graceful build. She looks like a dancer and I knew from what I had seen in Shane's mind that she moved like one too.

I read her with my gifts also. The ability to read any creature and know its abilities has always come in handy. Apparently she is a seer and is quicker than most vampires as well as graceful. A seer huh? I guess she knows my true form already then so why hide it now. I slowly dropped my glamour to reveal to her my true self and when I had finished, the look of wonder and awe on her face was unmistakable. I was a sight to see after all. Just as I thought, there was no surprise in her face when I was finished just awe.

I want her. The thought made me start a little. I'd never wanted anyone; why was she the exception. Not that she wasn't good enough, far from it actually, but what was it about her that made her so different?

I realized we had been staring at each other for a little over a minute and that I had almost completely forgotten about Shane. As soon as I had gathered my wits and turned back to the human in question, my face hardened back into the cold mask it had been when I walked in. I was furious at this arrogant human. He had caused my family discomfort, insulted me with his actions of not doing his job, and then he asks out Alice.

"Do you know what day it is Douglas? I assume you do because I noticed the car out front." my glared could make greater men piss themselves and he seemed to be frozen in terror. "Respond." I snapped at him as I moved closer and lowered my voice to prevent eavesdroppers. I wanted to humiliate this boy but I still didn't want to cause a scene.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." he was trembling and I could hear his heart beating wildly. I smirked down at him. When I let my true nature show, it terrified humans, but I only terrify those that I think need it.

"Do you realize that by not showing up we would have had to get a car and pay someone else to do a job we had paid you to do?" It was a half-truth. If we had been human we would have had to do that but I never admitted to actually doing it. I think Alice picked up on it though because I saw her cock her head and lift an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. Adorable. Focus Bella!

"So you cost me my time, money, and my companions. I would have been angry if it had just been my own, but Declan became ill when we had to take other means of transportation. That made me furious, and now I find you flirting with this girl instead of doing your job." throughout my speech I find myself more focused on her expression then on Shane's. At the mention of Declan she frowned and when I call her a girl she pouted. Apparently her pouts work on me because I immediately felt bad but at the same time I want to coo at how cute she looks wearing it.

"No offense, vampire. I mean you no ill but this human needs to be taught." I whispered it so low and fast that the human wouldn't be able to hear or see me say it.

"You still shouldn't refer to me so lowly, but no offense taken...this time." her eyes met mine as she whispered a response. I could see the humor in her eyes and knew she wasn't truly offended. She even added a little wink . Damn, so she is adorable and cute one second and then can just flip to flirty and sexy the next? I like this girl more and more.

I flashed a quick smile and began to pay more attention to the human again. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, ."

This was beginning to grate on me. A few more minutes of this and I would lose my patients completely and tare into this boy. I let my aura surround his and completely close it off from outside influence. Dread was the most prominent emotion I could feel coming off him, but terror was a close second. I leaned in closer to his face. "Sorry? Sorry is not good enough. You were given a job, you failed, end of story. I will be reducing your pay substantially to whatever I see fit and then subtracting the airplane ticket value from your missed flight from that. Understood?"

He nodded minutely, good enough for me. I straightened out again and held out my hand for the car keys. He quickly reached in his pocket to get them. After receiving them back I handed him 200 dollars for his job. The initial payment was to be about 5,000 plus ticket fares. He was to drive up the car, then drop it off with us upon arrival, and finally hop on a plane back to Phoenix with his money.

Now he had no transportation and only $200 dollars to his name. I hope it was worth it. Remorse was not an emotion I often felt and this time was no exception. I turned toward Alice when we finished. "I'm sorry for the intrusion ma'am. Enjoy your afternoon." I could feel her eyes on me as I walked out and got into Declan's Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

It was Declan's flavor of the week car. How she found it is beyond me. Apparently it wasn't easy and the only reason she wanted it was because it was on some list "World's fastest car" or something. Honestly it was so beyond ostentatious that people didn't even know what it was, so it worked out for both of us. She got the most ridiculous car available and I got peace of mind knowing that people weren't suspicious because they didn't know what type of car it was and therefore had no idea the price.

One time someone did recognize it though. Oddly enough she was a...she. The Pixie instantly made friends with her and was very sad to leave her new friend in Phoenix.

Before I made it home I realized the car needs gas and I would have to turn around to get it. Crappy car was worse than a hummer when it came to gas mileage, and you could even go off road with it. Damn thing just about out right refused to climb even small hills, but of course Declan had to have it. I sighed deeply and turned around to go to the gas station. I was starting to worry about my companion I knew she probably still wouldn't be feeling well and I was anxious to get back to her.

While the car was filling up I was trying to recall what her favorite food was. I think it had been some dish we had in a small village outside of Milan. I remember the place well but I couldn't quite recall the name of the pasta. Oh well, I decided I would drive the car home, teleport to the restaurant and search the menu to see if I remembered. I would have to hurry though because the restaurant would be closing in an hour.

She wouldn't be well enough to eat it soon but I think she would want it when she was. Of course my plan to hurry was completely interrupted by the vampire. I was happy to see her again, but I still wanted to get Declan some food.

"Hello." she said as she got out of her car and walked over to me. Her voice put a babbling brook to shame. Soothing and musical was the best two words to describe it.

"Good to see you again, Alice."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Just a quick thank you to those who reviewed. Dont feel bad if you didn't 'cause as I said my world doesn't revovle around reviews. Also I'll go ahead and put a link on my profile for the car. It will give you some stats on it also if you're curious. R&R - that means "Read & Rest" in my book. Also I'm about halfway done with Ch 4 so it should be up in about an hour.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**This is insane. Does the "tab" button not exist in the eyes of fanfic? Its good technology guys... let me use it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own people or the charcters SM made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Was it too soon to miss her? It didn't matter whether it was or not because I still did anyway. She had frightened the human considerable and she hadn't touched him.

Right after she left, I said my goodbyes to the still shocked human and went on my way. I giggled when I thought about his expression and the fact that he had wet himself when Bella leaned over him. What a site to see. I probably would have had a similar reaction, if possible, had she done the same to me.

She looked furious, an avenging angel. He said her name was Valkyrie didn't he? Well it suits her then. After all Valkyries are mythical creatures likened to angels; how did it go again? I think the myth was that they carried away souls for Odin, the god of death, to take to the underworld. Yes, that's correct.

I got into my Volvo and drove to the gas station, thinking all the way about Bella. When I pulled in I noticed that only one other spot was taken. I listened for the other human that would be there but I heard no heartbeat. When I realized that I was sharing space with another non-human I looked up to be greeted with a beautiful sight, the angel herself stood their staring off into the distance. Desire. I felt desire for the first time in my existence when I first saw her in my vision and now that she was before me I felt it again but only stronger. Who was this mysterious woman?

I made my way over to where she was staring and she took notice of me. "Hello." I said politely. Hopefully she wouldn't dismiss me immediately.

"Good to see you again, Alice." I shivered when she said my name. My wishes had been granted, but it wasn't right yet. Familiarity saying it was needed but I would make that happen eventually. Wait, she knew my name? How long had she been listening to Shane and I? Did she hear him ask me out? Was she jealous? Whoa, why would she be jealous she hardly knows me; except I was jealous when she mentioned her "companion"? I frowned. Were they together?

"Alice...?" much better. Not there yet but still amazing sounding. When my eyes focused on hers I saw the laughter she was holding back. "Is something wrong?"

"No... I am curious as to what you are, though. I'm sure my family will be also." I saw a bit of surprise flicker through her expression and then her eyes unfocused for a split second.

"You have a large coven; I'm surprised the Volturi allow you to stay together. Especially since some of you have very impressive gifts." I was utterly stunned. How did she know so much? "Have I surprised the seer then? I'm sure you aren't use to that." her easy banter made me joyful at how natural her teasing was.

"I'm a better actor than I thought. I knew what you were going to say but it's fun to play along." I had turned my nose up in false arrogance and looked at my nails.

"Liar." she chuckled. "I know you can't see me." She knew? "Or at least see much."

"You do know a lot then."

"That and I can see the future as well and I saw you telling me." she can see also? What on earth was she?

I heard the pump click on both our cars at the same time. I saddened at the thought of having to leave her again, but it must be done. My family needs to know about her and her friend. I wonder if she is like Bella. Guess we'll find out when school starts.

"Well I gotta go. See you at school tomorrow?" Bella and Declan were a hot topic right now at Forks High; apparently new people are a hot commodity. I knew that Forks almost never got new people but still to talk about it nonstop for weeks was major overkill.

"Yes, I'll see you and your coven then. Perhaps we could introduce each other's families?" The friendly smile that graced her lips would have speed up my heartbeat... if I had one.

"I would like that."

"Until then, Alice." Bingo. Just like that. That's how I wanted to hear it said. Her voice caressed my name with easy familiarity; she made it sound like a promise.

Just like that Bella had walked into my life, taken it over and then walked out again.

**BPOV**

After arriving home, checking on Declan, I went out and made it just in time to the restaurant to order. The owners were very friendly Shifters that Declan and I had been friends with for years. We made a bit of small talk and gossiped a little about what was going on in the community.

The Volturi were making their presence known in the Americas apparently. Vampire wars had been raging in the South during the last century or so and they had stepped in to stamp it out. This was news to me. While I had been in contact with other immortals in the last decade, I had heard nothing of the wars. Then again it was some time ago and the Italian Shifter knew that I usually dropped of the map for long periods of time.

From what he said the Monarch had done a good job of keeping the situation contained over the last century but there was a rumor of another group of New Borns being made in the province of Washington.

Just my luck I move to a town only to run into other immortals, shifters, and now a possible New Born army. After I had left Alice, I decided to do another sweep of the area to make sure there weren't more immortals I had been missing. Sadly enough I soon discovered a pack of wolves in the area they call La Push. Even worse was that they were all pups; no more than two years into their new life.

No one trusts new shifters, they are too volatile; even older shifters are weary of their young. It was a necessary invasion of privacy to delve into their minds and search them. They history with the coven called Cullen was longer than I thought, but still barely a blip of time in my world. Maybe a century and a half; Declan would not be pleased with this new knowledge.

I opened my mind link with her to see if she was alright and then ask permission for further entry. She readily agreed and was feeling slightly better.

_What happened?_ Her voice whispered into my mind as I waited for the food.

_I met the vampire. She is a seer and she is in a coven of six_. I felt her surprise.

_Such a large one; the Volturi allow this?_ My exact same thoughts.

_They are on friendly terms with the coven. They call themselves the Cullens after their father figure and oldest member._ I didn't want to invade _too_ much on their privacy but they could offer some problem for us. _But that's not the worst part._ I showed her my memories of what I had learned in the last 30 minutes.

She hissed when she saw the shifters. _Puppies? They are dangerous, but if they stick with their agreement with the Cullens then we shouldn't get involved. The treaty should keep them out of our business but you know young shifters. They will break the rules sooner or later and from what I can see of the animosity they have of vampires, it will be sooner. You know what we will have to do._ We would have to break them; it was the only way for the young ones to learn their place.

I sighed deeply. Declan was not one for conflict but she disliked young shifters. When she was just a sprite, a pack of young shifters had lost control and killed her parents. While she had grieved for them and moved on, she had never rid herself of the hatred she felt for the younger generations of shifters. These puppies would be no exception, and I could feel her unease and distrust of them.

Unfortunately from what I had seen from their memories they had already broken the treaty several times by entering the Cullen territory without permission. The Cullens had been too forgiving in dismissing the blatant disregard for the treaty and allowed them to go unpunished. Cockiness and superiority had grown like a weed in their minds. They thought the Cullens feared them and wouldn't cross them, but I would not allow this.

I showed Declan what I planned to do about the young shifters and although she wasn't happy with it she did agree it was the smarter option. It looked like I would need to contact Alice because I needed the number to a certain Shifter. I planned to call the shifters out first before they discovered our presence and I was forced to eliminate them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT INFORMATION-**

**Just as a heads up I dont plan on giving the Cullens bloodlust. Yes they still want human blood but they have very good control of themselves. It never made sense why they had such poor control of themselves. If you had over a centuries practice at doing something wouldn't you be amazing at it? Plus humans cut themselves on a daily basis (not to mention women's monthy menstruations**). **In my opinion they would have very good control of their inner monsters and it will reflect in my story. **

**Read and Rest.**

**-Brighton**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I like Edward better when he's gay. Does that mean my name isn't Stephenie Meyer and that I didn't write The Twilight Series?... Thats one possibility.**

* * *

><p>Ch 5-<p>

Something was coming. I didn't know what but I have that gut feeling that the peace I had for the last few centuries was coming to an end. Honestly I welcomed the conflict; after all, I thrived on it. Peace is nice for a time but after time I grow restless and end up finding my way into a conflict.

The last major conflict was the war between the pixies and the fae. I'm still unsure of why the war started; I don't think the participants knew either. I had looked into every mind that was involved from the start, but they didn't seem to know. Every time I thought of it I got a bad feeling; it was the same feeling that I felt now. Foreboding is the best explanation for the gut clenching feeling I got.

The only clue the minds of the leaders of the war gave me was a deep hatred for the other race, but there was no definite reason behind it. It was if they had been influenced into having a war with each other by someone.

I, of all people, knew what the difference was. After all I had done the same thing on several occasions; putting an idea into someone's head that eventually led to a war. You only ever needed to implant one thought into the right person and then sit back and watch that thought grow into an idea and then finally into a revolution.

Would it have been easier and faster to just take of the problem myself? Most definitely, but sometimes you have to let people work out their own problems. It's the theory of revolution. If one person kills the leader of a group than the leader becomes a symbol of martyrdom. If they do that then the villain becomes the saint and it completely backfires on you, but if you let the people rise up and fight for what they want, then they considered it fighting for freedom.

This theory had been proven over and over by history, and the technique worked well for me. Sparing lives is sometimes not the better option I'm sad to say. Stupidity is not something I readily understand, but I've figured out how to work around it.

Speaking on the subject of stupidity, the sun is soon to rise and I still need to get ready for school. I quickly stand from the ledge, overlooking the sea, that I had perched on. I had been sitting here for most of the night watching the world go about its business and getting lost in my own thoughts.

Declan had gone to bed early last night claiming exhaustion. When I was sure she was asleep and safe, I headed off to find a spot to think. When I had come home from Italy, we had gotten into a small argument about the shifters. She was not happy about them being here and wanted to immediately take them down a few notches without first trying to establish peace. Appealing as that sounded, I knew we at least had to see if we could establish a conflict free relationship.

Teaching them a lesson would be worse in the long run I feared. If we had peace and they followed the rules of the treaty then it would be better for both sides; especially if a new born army was being made. if the wolves were fighting Declan and I then they would not be at full strength to fight the new borns, but if we had peace then they might come out of it with minimal damage. Either way, Declan and I would not be stepping in to assist them. It was not our place to be the judge and jury of these creatures. Having been around for an eternity already, I've come to find out that you pick and choose your fights and sometimes you have to step back and let people when their own battles.

The army created a perfect opportunity for the wolves to be taught a lesson of life, and I sure as hell wouldn't be the one to coddle and protect a pack of arrogant puppies that have so far been fighting a nonexistent fight with the Cullens. It would be a good experience for them to have their asses kicked.

Declan of course wanted to do the said ass kicking, but she eventually agreed that I was right. I also brought up the fact that if they break the treaty, which was extremely plausible, we were within our rights to slaughter the whole group. She seemed more agreeable after I mentioned that part.

First we had to set up a treaty though, and that seemed like a very daunting task. I had a feeling that it would be hard to keep myself in check while speaking to the young shifters and feared that I would lose my patience and kill the lot anyway. Not that either Declan or I cared but I thought it might offend the vampires.

I ran through the forest that was between the cliffs and my home. Jumping over fallen trees and ducking under branches, I wasn't paying much attention to the area around me and I almost ran straight into a bear. The damn thing looked almost as startled by my appearance as I was of its. What was he doing over here I wondered. I quickly dipped into the bears mind to see what had brought it so far from the mountains.

Animal's minds were so much simpler than humans. Simple in their innocence and purity of mind; they knew what they wanted and what they were doing without all the distractedness of actually thinking. He was looking for a female bear that he had been mated to; after following her scent all the way out here he had lost her tracks. Remorse consumed me immediately. I recognized the scent that had been found with hers; it was a vampires. Probably one of the Cullens had fed off her and now he wouldn't get his mate back.

Vegetarian vampires were no better in my eyes than regular vampires. They denied who they were. Why, just so they would feel better about themselves because they didn't kill humans that had lives? Animals had lives just like everyone else, but they were pure beings. The whole reason for the creation of vampires had been because humans needed to be the prey also; the ecosystem doesn't work without a healthy balance. Animal hunted smaller animals, humans hunted animals, non-humans hunted humans, and I kept everyone in check; it is the way of the world.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, I found myself in my Range Rover with a very unhappy pixie. After I had left the bear in the woods, I decided to just teleport back home. I arrived in the living room and listened to hear if Declan was up yet. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her quietly snoring in her room.<p>

Unfortunately for Declan I was in a playful mood this morning and I had decided to mess with her a little. I made sure I was being as quiet as possible as I got everything ready for Declan's wake up call. I teleported into her room soundlessly and carefully picked her up from her bed. I froze when I heard her rhythmic breathing change and waited patiently until she started breathing deeply again. I smiled evilly as I flitted with her in my arms to the bathroom across the hall and unceremoniously dumped her into the bath tub that had just finished filling up.

Thinking back on it now, it probably wasn't the best idea to wake up a telekinesis in such a harsh manner. One wall of the bathroom would have to be rebuilt now because when she sat up in the tub the first thing she did was throw me through it. I was a little put out with having to change my clothes again, but it had been worth it until she scolded me. I felt slightly bad after that but now I was getting the silent treatment. She can be so dramatic. The water had been warm, so it couldn't have been that bad.

"What do you want?" I sighed deeply in defeat.

"One month and the next five picks." her reply was instant; she must have been waiting for me to cave.

"That's ridiculous!" I pulled into a parking spot near the front office and turned to the manipulative woman next to me.

"Those are my terms. Take them or leave them." I was sorely tempted to leave them and take whatever treatment she decided I deserved after my stunt, but then I remember back to the last time I decided for the silent treatment over her terms. She had ignored me for an entire year. Do you know how difficult it is to live with someone who won't speak to you? It's fucking impossible.

"Fine." Playful mood completely gone and a very miffed one in its place. I now wasn't allowed to drive us anywhere for a month and she got to pick the next five towns we stayed in. She was the one who picked Forks! My turn was to ne next, but now I wouldn't get to pick for the next two decades. Ugh, women.

She squealed happily and jumped out of the car to do a little happy dance. Just throw salt on my wounds why don't you?

"Let's go little freak. We have to pick up our schedules." My words had no affect on her mood unfortunately and she danced happily to my side and linked our arms.

I took a quick look around us as we began to walk. Declan began to talk about what were possible towns to pick for next time. The parking lot was slowly filling up but it was too early still for people to start going inside. What time of year was it? Fall I think; which means we are starting during the middle of the semester. We'd stick out even more now than if we had come during the first day, but attention was unavoidable.

Many of the students that had arrived were watching us curiously and I opened my mind to see what they were thinking but quickly closed it again. Almost all of the thoughts were inappropriate, jealous, or speculative. The males were thinking about "tapping" us, whatever that meant. I would break their hands if they came anywhere near us. The females where a mix of lust and jealousy; Declan and myself were both creatures that attracted humans. Even if they weren't gay they would still want us, but at the same time they were jealous because everyone wanted us. The other humans were just thinking of us as fresh meat.

I was surprised to find one pure mind that wanted nothing more than to just make us feel welcomed to Forks and maybe befriend us. I looked around to find the human that could be so kind. I finally found her with a group of her friends and looked her over. She was rather tall, wore glasses, and had a stack of books in her arms. Her face was kind and open but you could tell she was intelligent. How could someone so intelligent be friends with the main group of people whose thoughts were so vulgar and cruel? I smiled sweetly at her when our eyes met and she gave me a small smile back before moving her eyes away.

"What are you doing Angela?" I heard the girl next to her say. Her voice was at a very high pitch and it grated against my ears.

"I'm being friendly, Lauren. You should try it sometime. It might help lessen all the bad karma you have stacked against you." I chuckled at her reply. She had said it like a statement of fact and the other girl looked flabbergasted.

"She seems like good friend material." Declan said to me as we walked into the office.

"I was thinking the same thing. Maybe we will make her acquaintance officially today."

* * *

><p>It took much longer than it should have to get our schedules. We were the only new students in school, how difficult could it be? By the time we made it out of the office, most of the students had arrived and were starting to head to class. Declan and I only shared 4th and 5th period, but we promised to meet up for lunch and we headed off to our first classes.<p>

When she made it into the building and couldn't see me anymore, I swiftly turned around to look for a familiar vampire that had been at the back of my mind since I last saw her yesterday. I spotted her by her car with her family. She was leaning against the hood of the car and looking directly at me. Shivers ran down my spine when our eyes met; she gave a slight smile, tilted her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow at me.

I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was. She looked particularly enticing today with her stylish clothes that rode the fine line of modest and exposing. I was unable to stop my eyes from traveling up and down her body, but she didn't seem to mind because her smile had become smug when I finally reached her face again. She straightened out of her relaxed pose and started walking towards me after saying her goodbyes to her family.

I realized I hadn't even spared her family a glance after I had seen her, but I couldn't find the strength to take my eyes away from the approaching form of Alice Cullen.

"Good morning, Bella. How was your evening?" She actually looked curious to find out the answer. Probably because I blocked her for the majority of the night but I let my shield down a little to allow her to see me asking for the Alpha's number down in La Push.

"Hello, Alice. My evening was fine; I went to see about some dinner for Declan and I saw some friends in Italy. Speaking of friends, I believe you had a vision of me asking for the shifter's number today. Do you happen to have it?" My voice was almost toneless as if I where merely commenting on the weather and not revealing loads of information about myself and what I knew. Her eyes widened after I mentioned Italy and stayed that way until she blinked and nodded.

"Yes I have it here. The Alpha's name is Jacob Black but the head councilman is Sam Uley."

"That is an abnormity correct? If you are Alpha you're also supposed to be the head of the council as well." I already knew the answer but I was hoping to understand more of what the Cullens thought on the matter. While I had cause to invade the pacts mind I did not have the same for the vampires, and since that had given no reason to not deserve their privacy I didn't think it was right to take it away.

"Right again. Sam was the first werewolf and therefore the first Alpha because of this he was also the chief. Jacob was the born alpha though and when he shifted he took over the pack but allowed Sam to stay in his position on the council. Jacob would look suspicious being the chief anyway because he is still a boy." From her tone of voice, she didn't like either of these shifters. Why had she called them werewolves? They were far from Lykens and if a true werewolf caught them calling themselves that they would most likely be ripped to shreds. What a pleasant thought.

I was just opening my mouth to ask another question when the bell rang. Alice giggled at my disgruntled expression which was replaced by a smile when the sound first started. This vampire has to be the most adorable creature ever. "Can I walk you to class?" I knew it was my first day and that I had no idea where her first class was but I didn't want to leave her yet.

"It's your first day silly; let me walk you to yours." We smiled at each other and began moving towards the front doors. The halls were still crowded and we had to walk close to each other to not bump into anyone else. At one point she had to step into me to avoid being run over by a rather large boy hurrying down the hall.

She stepped right into my side and on instinct my arm shot up to pull her closer into my body so that the boy wouldn't jostle her. As soon as she touched me an electrical current shot through my body and we both gasped. After the initial jolt, my body felt like it was on fire and I was hyper aware of anywhere that our bodies connected.

My eyes immediately fell down to meet hers and I was shocked to see the same fire reflected in her eyes. She felt it too? I'm not losing my mind then. The moment was miniscule, no more than five seconds, but I felt like my world had been turned inside out as soon as we touched. This was the girl they said they would send to me? I can't believe I'm finally meeting her after waiting so long, but would she feel the same? The gods were known to be cruel and I knew they might have sent this vampire to me to fall in love with only to find that she didn't love me back.

I've waited forever to find her and I would do anything to keep her now that I had her here in my arms. Hopefully she would feel the same. "It is hard to wait forever for something that you know may never come, but it's harder still to give up knowing it could be everything you want." I forget who said the words but the meaning held true. She was my everything and I had never given up.

**APOV-**

I finally get to touch her. I had wanted to feel her against me since I had that vision of her months ago. The wait had been torture and the reason for my stroke of luck was not as romantic as I had hoped. A boy had been hurrying off to his class and I had to take a step to the side to avoid him, but I didn't care what the reason was so long as I got what I wanted. I wondered if being struck by lightning feels similar? When her arm wrapped around me to pull me closer I thought the electric shock could almost restart my heart. After I had been pulled into her chest, I found my eyes drawn upwards to hers. She was already looking down at me as if calling me to look at her also.

Conscious or not, I heard the call and our eyes met. Her expression was unreadable, so many emotions passed over her features that I could comprehend what she was feeling. Did she feel like she was burning on the inside too? I couldn't be the only one to feel this. A smile finally settled onto her face and I felt my expression mirror hers.

My mate; everything made sense now. Why I was so drawn to her, why I wanted to know everything about her, why I wanted her. I couldn't stop thinking about this woman, but now I understood why. She was to be my eternity; I couldn't think of anyone I would rather have either. I knew so little about her but I felt like I already did know her.

The moment only lasted a few seconds but it had completely rearranged everything I thought I knew and wanted. I wanted her, and everything else paled in importance now. She dropped her arm from around me but grabbed my hand as a replacement.

"To class then?" I nodded slowly. Class didn't seem important at the moment, but it was a necessary evil. We walked hand in hand slowly down the hall just enjoying the others company. I wasn't really paying attention to anything that wasn't Bella, so when she steered me in front of a familiar door I was a little shocked.

"We have the same first period!" I had dreaded even the thought of having to say goodbye right now, but knowing that I wouldn't have to for at least another half hour made me deliriously happy. A deep chuckle left her throat when I turned my blinding smile toward her.

We walked into class, still hand in hand, and we sat down together in the back row. A sense of loss filled me when she was forced to release my hand so that she could sit in the desk in the row next to mine. I missed the warmth of her hand already and I ached to have it back. I shivered when my mind began thinking up hundreds of ways to touch her within the space of a few seconds.

When I came back to the classroom I noticed that the teacher had finally arrived but was still setting up which allowed for the class a small amount of time for discussion. I could hear that all of them were talking about my Bella. I frowned when I heard what the boys were discussing about her. I growled lowly at them but they couldn't hear it.

A felt the shock again and looked down to see that Bella was rubbing my arm soothingly. I quickly relaxed under her ministrations and looked up to see her brown eyes swirling with warmth and understanding.

"You feel it too then?" her voice was too low for the humans to hear and overflowing with hope. I nodded slightly for my confirmation and she broke out into a smile. She knows my feelings and she feels the same? I felt my eyes start to burn with happy tears that would never fall.

Our moment was interrupted by the teacher beginning his lesson; I rolled my eyes. Of course we would be interrupted again. She laughed and turned toward the front while removing her hands from my arms. I missed her touch immediately again but it felt like I could still feel the ghost of her fingers rubbing into my arms.

We didn't get a chance to talk for the rest of the period. We probably could have whispered to each other without notice from the humans but the silence was too charged and I didn't want to break it. We said goodbye at the door because our next classes were in opposite wings of the school. The longer I lingered the harder it was to leave. I turned away quickly and felt her eyes burning into my back until I was no longer in her sight. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Was it this bad for everyone? My foot tapped out an impatient tune as I watched the clock tick. A few more seconds and it would be lunch and I would get to see her again. I had seen her in the halls before 4th and I asked her what lunch she had. Fortunately it was the same as me and my family. We had made plans for all of us to sit together and she promised to make sure to tell Declan of our plans.<p>

FINALLY! I darted out of my seat a bit too fast but I made sure I was running at a reasonable pace out of the room. Once again I found I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and I had completely forgotten that Edward usually walks me to lunch. As I ran out the door I immediately smacked right into his hard chest. Ow, that's going to leave a metaphorical bruise.

"Alice, what's got you so excited?… It's the girl isn't it?" Stupid mind readers; he chuckled lightly at my thoughts. "Slow down I'm sure you can survive a few more minutes apart." Probably not, I thought sarcastically. I _could_ but I didn't _want_ to. He only smiled and shook his head before escorting my to the lunch room.

He walks soo slow. I felt an overpowering need to just ditch him and run to the lunchroom but before I could do so he wrapped a restraining arm around my shoulders. "Now, Now, Alice. You wouldn't want to me to walk down the hall all by my lonesome would you? I could be attacked or accosted by a human." I honestly wasn't in the mood to play right now and I sent him a death glare hoping he would get the point.

"She's not even there yet. Come down." Exasperation colored his features but I didn't care that he thought I was being ridiculous. I wanted to see my mate. Right. Now. Not later. We made it to the lunchroom without further conversation and even though I knew Edward was telling the truth, I was still disappointed when she wasn't there.

My disappointment soon disappeared though because I notice she entered through the doors on the opposite side of the room only a few seconds behind my own arrival. She immediately searched the lunchroom and eventually her eyes landed on me. After exchanging smiles we moved toward each other. I could hear the humans discussing Bella and Declan's arrival- Wait. Declan was here too? She must have come in right behind Bella.

After we met in the middle of the lunchroom and linked hands, I looked behind her to notice the little person behind Bella. She looked exactly as she had in the vision. She was short with unruly hair red hair that was cut short. A sprinkling of freckles splattered her delicate features. I could hear a faint heartbeat coming from her and smell her scent. She smelled like the woods. It was a very pleasant odor but it didn't make me thirsty in the least bit.

She wasn't what Bella was but she definitely wasn't human. "Bella. Declan." I greeted both of them and got answering nods in return. "My family and I usually eat lunch of here." I had pulled on Bella's hand to get her to follow me to the table. Both girls followed behind me to the large table that was occupied by my family.

"I assume we already know each other's names, so I imagine we can skip that step. Hello everyone. Do you mind if my sister and I join you?" Bella had spoken before I could introduce everyone. I'm glad she had because I thought it was unnecessary to go through roll call when everyone already knew them.

All the boys nodded and smiled their consent while Rosalie as usual ignored everyone. After everyone settled in and Declan began eating her food, we started asking each other questions. Where did you live before, why'd you move, etc. We kept the conversation on light subjects throughout lunch. They asked us similar questions and also about Carlisle and Esme. School wasn't the place to delve into better topics and we weren't familiar enough yet to just talk.

Emmett was the saving grace throughout lunch. He always managed to insert jokes to alleviate awkward silences, and I also got to learn a little more about Bella. They had moved from Phoenix just to start fresh in a new place. They apparently hadn't been keeping with the human charade for a little while. They didn't really give many specific details on what they had been doing there and for how long, but that was probably because they wanted a feel for us before giving away secrets.

Throughout lunch, Bella and I were always touching. More for comfort than anything; we held hands for the majority of the time and when she was forced to let go to motion with her hands or grab something, she would press our shoulders together.

I felt much better after having the half hour together and then finding out we would be spending the last two periods together also. We walked hand in hand down the hall to Biology. My lab station was the only one available so we ended up being partners. We didn't talk much in our last classes but the silence was much more comfortable this time.

When the day was finally over she walked me to my car and we said our goodbyes. It was hard saying goodbye again but I knew I would be seeing her tomorrow and she had given me her number and address if I wanted to call or visit between now and then. I knew I couldn't visit tonight because Carlisle planned to call a family meeting and everyone was required to come.

I watched her slowly walk away with Declan and then when she got into her car and drove off I sighed. I missed her even more than before now. I still barely knew anything about her but I knew that was going to change soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This chapter was super long; I wanted to get the first day in one chapter. Bella's car is on my profile. **

**Read & Rest**

**-Brighton**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**SPOILER ALERT:**

**Just an FYI Bella tells you what she is in this chapter... Excited yet?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Twilight the movie was terrible and I'm glad I wasn't the author that owned the book it was based on.**

* * *

><p>Ch 6<p>

**APOV-**

A had warned my family about the meeting that Carlisle was going to call, so as soon as we got home we all went straight to the dining room. Esme was already waiting at the table but Carlisle had yet to get home from work.

"He's coming up the drive now." Edward whispered to me; everyone heard it anyway. "He wishes to discuss a problem in Seattle?" He looked toward Esme most likely hearing her thoughts.

"Yes dear. It appears there is something going on in the city. Your father will tell you when he comes in." She sounded upset. What could be happening to make Esme sound worried?

We didn't have to wait long for Carlisle to come in and take his place at the head of the table. I heard Edward gasp when he walked in and I shot him a look. What is it Edwar-, but before I could finish my thought I was being pulled into a vision.

_"Why do you think a new born army is being made?" Rosalie was the first to get over the shock of our patriarch's statement. He had sounded sure and slightly worried. We had heard of the large number of killings happening in Seattle but we dismissed it to be the work of a human serial killer, until now._

_"A medical colleague called me in today to examine one of the victims. As you know, I am renowned for some work I had done for one of their hospitals and he thought it would be a good idea to have some fresh eyes to exam the new victim. They thought that because there had been so many with the same injuries that they might have over looked something." Carlisle had been asked to help out at one of the Seattle hospitals when we had first come to Forks because he specialized in gene study and their only attending pathologist had been away on vacation. _

_"Did you recognize the scent?" Edward was as usual one step ahead because he could read what Carlisle was thinking. I saw Rosalie frown out of the corner of my eye. "Carlisle smelled a vampire on the victim and he recognized the feeding marks."_

_"No. the scent was not familiar, and it appeared that the man had been attacked by more than one new born. The injuries were extensive and not well hidden which led me to the conclusion that they had been new to this existence and not well practiced." Thoughtfulness clouded his expression but there was still worry around his eyes._

_"What will we do?" I heard my own voice ask. I wondered if Bella knew about this army and I was concerned for her well-being. I hope she can take care of herself. I saw Edward staring at me and he looked like he was in deep thought. Had I thought something strange? He shook his head at me and turned back to Carlisle._

_"I think we will have to keep an eye any new developments in Seattle. I want everyone to be careful and not travel around alone in the forest. It concerns me that someone would be creating this army, especially since most vampires know this to be our territory." _

I blinked out of the vision to find my family staring at me. Standing quickly, I asked to be excused. Carlisle nodded his assent; he knew I had seen what the discussion was about. "Be careful, Alice." Flashing a quick smile I ran out of the room, but before I broke the tree line on our property, Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Do you think it wise to go and see her?" I sighed deeply. He knew I was going to see Bella and let her know about the army. Edward didn't trust her because he couldn't read her mind and it didn't help that we also didn't know what she was.

"I just want to make sure she knows and can protect herself." And I want to see her again. I didn't mean to let the thought slip but he picked up on it anyway. Offering a rueful smile he released my arm and backed up a few steps.

"You've always liked uniqueness." I rolled my eyes at his teasing, but his expression grew serious. "Be careful, Alice." Echoing Carlisle he backed up a few more steps before turning on his foot and disappearing in a blur of speed.

Bella and Declan's house was situated in a private strip of forest on the outskirts of Forks. It was surrounded by trees just like my own and had a long driveway. I walked around the side of the house and up to the front door. It wasn't a very big house, maybe four bedrooms, but it looked sturdy. Another building was located off in the back and it looked to be a rather large garage.

I couldn't hear Declan's heartbeat in the house but that didn't mean Bella wasn't here. I knocked on the door and to my surprise the door swung open. Worry started to gnaw at me when I looked at the inside handle and noticed it had been crushed by someone's hand. The person who had crushed it a had to be at least as strong as a vampire because the door had been wrenched open while it was still locked and had torn out the wood surrounding it.

I called out a greeting to the empty house just in case Bella was really inside, but I heard no sounds from inside. I walked into the living room to see if there was any sign that there had been a struggle, but I saw none. Everything looked to be in its rightful place but the door told a different story. Something had happened and now the occupants were nowhere to be found.

After a quick search of the house I found nothing else out of place except that there was a huge hole through one of the walls, but it had been covered in plastic and the debris had been picked up so it couldn't have been new. I checked the kitchen last. On the table was what I assumed to be one of their cellphones and a note underneath it.

Maybe Declan left it for Bella or Bella for Declan? Neither of those assumptions was correct though; the note was addressed to me.

Dear Alice,

I saw that you had planned to stop by while Declan and I were out.

Please do not worry about us. An altercation has arisen and we have business to attend to.

We should be back before our meeting with the wolves and I hoped to talk to

you and your family upon our return

-Isabel

She had a vision of me stopping by her house? I had only decided ten minutes before I had arrived, but it looked like they hadn't been here sense school let out. How did she know I was coming?

I stood there thinking about it for a few minutes and realized that as soon as she gave me her address I had decided to visit her. She had known I would come but she still left? What had happened to make her need to go so quickly? She had obviously been in quiet a hurry judging by the state of the door and the fact that their cars were in the drive way.

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket and ran home quickly after locking up their house the best I could. I hope she comes back soon because we have a lot we need to talk about.

**BPOV-**

"You saw your mate two minutes ago. Can you at least wait five before you start moping?" I growled at her under my breath. I had told her what happened in the morning between Alice and me during one of our shared classes. She hadn't been surprised in the least and even told me that she figured that was what going on after I saw her through Shane's mind. Apparently I had looked like "a love sick puppy" to her as soon as I mentioned Alice's presence to her.

"I can't help myself. I have to say goodbye to my mate and I have to let _you _drive _my _car. I have good reason to not be in a good mood." I knew I was being childish but I _did_ have good reasons.

"Whatever Bella-Bear. Look, we're home! Don't mope around or I'll make you come shopping with me." Ugh, shopping. I shuddered at the thought.

She said she needed a new wardrobe for the dreary climate because clothes for sunny places and clothes for cloudy places are different. I had tried to understand what she had been saying but I gave up. Her views were warped when it came to clothes I had concluded.

"I'm going to call the shifters to set up a meeting and then check on this potential newborn army. You think you can hold off on your shopping trip until after I check on them?" my tone was sarcastic; "I don't want to open a mind link with you while you're driving." Last time I had done that she drove off a cliff. I had needed to contact her quickly at the time and when I entered her mind she forgot she was driving. Unfortunately she had been driving on a road that ran along the side of a cliff. Needless to say she ended totally her car but she had been fine. That was actually the incident that led to her ignoring me for an entire year. It had been her favorite car and we couldn't salvage it.

"Fine I'll wait. Hurry would you?"

I rolled my eyes at her anxious tone. The clothes would still be there in ten minutes. I dialed the number to the shifter they called Sam. I was hoping that him being the oldest shifter would make him the better choice because he would have a better grip on his wolf.

"Hello?" his voice was gruff and deep.

"Hello, my name is Isabella. My friend and I just moved to town and we were made aware of your pack recently from the vampires. They mentioned that you have a treaty with them and I was interested in setting up one as well." There was a very long pause on his end. It must have been unusual for him to get this kind of call, but I didn't want to beat around the bush and be forced to speak with him longer than necessary.

"Sam, this is the point where you respond." The condescending words seemed to snap him out of his surprised.

"You're vampires?" he growled at us.

"No." I chuckled at him. "Before you ask, it doesn't matter what we are. We do not hunt humans, drink blood, kill innocents, or run around pillaging villages so need to worry. That being said, we still want a treaty that assures you stay off our land and in return we will stay off yours. Any other aspects of the treaty can be negotiated when we meet.

How's this Saturday for you? I'm sure you can make it than. We will be waiting at the treaty line and if you insult us by not showing up we will have no problem with walking onto your land and finding you. Have a nice day." I disconnected the call before he could get a word in edge wise.

Declan began laughing hysterically next to me. Did I say something? Tears began to stream out of hers as she bent over trying to catch her breath. "Bella, that was a little harsh don't you think?" she had trouble getting the words out through her laughter.

"I said have a nice day." I frowned when she began laughing again but she got herself under control after a few minutes.

"Always so polite even after you order him around." She chuckled a little. "The new borns…?" she promoted looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

I closed my eyes and quickly sent out my mind to Seattle. Numerous killings had been happening in the area and when I looked through the minds of the morticians that examined them I noticed that it did appear the humans were killed by vampires. It looked like there were numerous bite wounds and broken bones which could only mean a new borns. No experienced vampire would be so sloppy.

I tried to find the vampires in question but I couldn't locate a single immortal in the city of Seattle. Why couldn't I see them? As I reached one particular abandoned building in my sweep my sight went blank.

My eyes popped open in surprise and Declan watched me with worry. Only one other time had that happened and it was because of a vampire. It wasn't just any vampire though it had been the very first blood drinker in existence.

I looked at Declan with wide eyes. We had to get to Seattle.

**APOV-**

Two days! It had been two days as of right now since I had seen Bella. We had just gotten home after another grueling day of school without Bella and I was lying down on the bed in my room.

After I got home from Bella's, I told my family what had happened. Everyone seemed worried about the girl except Rosalie.

_"Well what a coincidence." Her voice was mocking as she stood up from her seat on the coach next to Emmett. "The day we find out about the new borns your girlfriend happens to skip town. We don't even know this girl, Alice."_

He words echoed in my head. She was right, of course. We didn't know Bella but as soon as she got back I would find out; _If _she came back. I sighed dramatically and closed my eyes trying once again to force a vision of Bella, but I still couldn't see anything. I sighed again and started massaging my pounding head.

I moved my hands down to where my heart beat should have been. I had been alive for a century and all though I had experienced loss and pain, nothing compared to this feeling. My chest ached in the most unpleasant way, as if the intense longing for Bella had become a physical ailment. Nothing but seeing her face would erase this terrible hollowness I felt without her.

I understood now why vampires usually didn't exist long after their mates were killed. Even the thought that she might be hurt or dead made my entire body freeze in panic. Was this what dying felt like to humans? As if life was leaking out of your fingers and into the world around you?

Before I knew what was happening Jasper had burst into the room and wrapped his body around mine. The paralyzing dread and panic eased slightly.

"Bella is okay Alice. She will come back to you safe and sound soon. You must a faith in her; she will return." He rocked me back and forth for what felt like hours. His words of comfort began to slowly leak into my mind and I was able to unfreeze my body. The blinding pain began to ebb and I was finally able to move again. If that's what it felt like to lose Bella than I would make sure that I would not live long after. Hell would be a release to that abyss of pain and I never wanted to experience it again.

All of a sudden I was drawn into a vision. It was short and the only thing I saw was Bella standing in our yard with what appeared to be Declan in her arms. She had looked dirty and ragged but she didn't appear to be injured.

"She is here." I whispered to no one in particular and jerked out of Jasper's arms before sprinting to where I had seen Bella.

As soon as I reached the spot I stood stalk still and waited for her to arrive. My family came out seconds after me and stood slightly behind me. I could tell they were tense because we couldn't sense her anywhere near us.

I stood staring at the spot where I had seen her in the vision, and it looked like the air shimmered for a split second. Before I could really see the shimmer, Bella herself just appeared right in the spot. She looked just as ragged as she did in the vision. Her clothes were torn and dirty and Declan appeared to be even worse. The girl was breathing heavily and her skin held a slight green tinge.

"Hello, Alice." Bella said cheekily before she collapsed to the ground. I rushed forward to assist her. What was wrong? "Stop. Do not come near us for a second." Her voice had become hard and powerful. Carlisle had also started to move forward with me but he didn't stop like I had when Bella told us t stop.

He continued to move toward them. His intentions were noble and he was probably just looking to help Declan but to Bella it didn't matter. When Bella's growl ripped through the clearing and echoed off the house, I shivered. The sound alone made me want to run away, very fast, and it wasn't even directed at me. Carlisle froze mid step toward them.

"DO NOT TEST ME BOY!" Bella was furious. I noticed her eyes had changed to a dark forest green and they looked like they were on fire. She was a truly terrifying site with her lips pulled back to reveal gleaming white teeth and her face twisted with rage.

Carlisle opened his mouth as if to speak and raised his hand in a calming manner, but he should have just stayed still and not spoken. Bella roared before he could get a sound out of his mouth and Carlisle was thrown through the air and straight through a tree. Bella hadn't even moved from her spot and she had tossed our patriarch through the air.

"Bella." Declan's voice was scolding but weak. "That's no way to introduce yourself." I heard Emmett chuckle behind me at her joke, but quickly stopped when Bella sent him a glare before returning her gaze back to the girl in her arms.

"Declan, are you okay love?" I knew I shouldn't have been but I was jealous. Her affectionate words made my insides light up with rage. Bella was mine. I growled at the weak girl in her arms. Bella threw me a confused glance but she didn't appear to be angry at me.

"I'm fine sweetheart, but it appears I am making your Alice jealous." She laughed softly at her own words. The beast within me growled out its agreement. I was hers.

After I had calmed down, Embarrassment swept through me at my actions. I wasn't yet use to having a mate and the possessive nature of my vampire was being difficult.

"Jealous, of you? That's a laugh." I saw Declan role her eyes and I giggled. Bella through me a soft small before standing back up with Declan in her arms.

Declan groaned and turned slightly green again. "Bella, some days I hate you, you know?"

"I know, but the majority of the time you just can't help but love my bubbly personality." Bella said in monotone. I giggled again and started to move toward them. When I was in front of them I reached out to briefly touch Bella's cheek. Her eyes fell shut and she leaned into my touch. Warm exploded in my body at her actions and I felt the electricity again.

"You should probably check on that man. People don't usually take being thrown through a tree well." I looked down to see Declan had closed her eyes and was resting her head on Bella's chest. I glanced behind me to see my family starring at Bella wearily.

"I am deeply sorry about that, but in all fairness I did warn him. He probably sustained serious injuries and has most likely passed out." Bella's face was bashful and I couldn't help but coo at her. She was so adorable!

"Aww Bella. You're so cute." To my surprise her face turned red at my words and Declan started laughing.

"Now that's something I haven't seen in a few centuries… Don't you dare Bella! You'll make me sick." Declan gripped tightly onto Bella who's face at turned into a wicked grin.

"Be careful then little girl and I won't." She looked back at me, "Do you mind if we go in? Declan needs to lie down before she throws up." I nodded and turned around to my family. Esme and Edward had left to go see about Carlisle, but the rest were still watching us.

I led Bella past them and into the house. When we got to the living room she laid Declan down on the coach but the small girl rolled up and clutched her stomach. "Bell-" Before she could finish Bella had picked her up and disappeared.

I was a little startled by their sudden disappearance but I heard them in the downstairs restroom. Unpleasant wrenching sounds reached my ears and I winced a little. After a few minutes a pale Declan was being carried back into the living room.

"Good thing I can run so fast, right Dec?" I heard Declan mutter something about her knowing where Bella should run to. Bella chuckled and sat down on the coach with Declan still in her arms. The little girl curled up close to her and bared her face in the crook of her neck.

I really tried to stop the growl that bubbled from my chest but I couldn't. Declan chuckled a little from her place on Bella, but decided not to push me on the matter. She took her head from Bella's neck and gave my mate a significant look.

The humor in Bella's face was unmistakable as she winked at her friend. Declan moved from her lap and Bella suddenly disappeared again, but this time there was a shimmer of air where she had been. Before I could gasp I felt a presence behind me. I didn't even have time to yell before strong arms where around me. Next thing I knew, I felt like I was falling through space for a brief second and then I landed.

I opened my eyes to see that I was now in the exact same position Declan had been in not three seconds ago. I was sitting on the lap of a very amused Bella and I could hear Declan cracking up next to me. My expression must have been pretty funny because I could feel Bella's chest had begun to shake with her own laughter.

Had I not been so put out by her actions I would have spent more time listening to the musical notes that Declan and Bella's laughter made together. "What the hell, Bella!" I tried to push myself off her lap but Bella's grip only tightened on me as she laughed harder. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily.

"Sweetheart, you're too cute for your own good." I gasped when she leaned in and brushed her lips on my nose. I completely forgot about my anger as I leaned in and buried my face against her neck. Bella's pleasant scent filled my nose and I inhaled deeply. Her smell was indescribable. It smelled like everything that was right with the world; like early morning rain, a fresh wind off the coast, and what I imagined sunlight would smell like if it had a scent.

As I cuddled closer to her, I heard the rest of my family enter the room and Declan shifting next to us. I opened my eyes a little to see what was happening around us. Declan was leaning on Bella's unoccupied shoulder and staring at my family. Rosalie and Emmett had taken the love seat that was next to our coach and everyone else was rearranging Carlisle on the coach opposite from us.

Several cracks ran alongside his face but they appeared to be closing quickly. Once he was situated Esme sat down on the arm of the coach closes to his head and began running her hands through his hair while Edward and jasper had chosen to sit on the floor in front of him. Everyone was staring at Bella.

"He will wake up soon. Shall we wait for him before we begin?" Everyone nodded at Bella's suggestion. 'Very well. Mrs. Cullen, can my friend have some water please? She isn't feeling very well." Esme nodded and flitted off quickly before returning moments later to hand Bella the water.

Bella thanked her and handed the water to me to hold for a second. She wrapped one arm around the tired girl beside her and whispered that she had some water for her. Declan lifter her head slightly and I handed the water to her. She drank it quickly and after setting it down she leaned against Bella again. After a few minutes her breathing deepened and she fell asleep.

Everyone sat in silence until Carlisle woke up. Bella's hand rubbed my back soothingly and I wrapped my arms around her waist and began purring. She chuckled lightly at the sound and rested her head on my shoulder. It felt right to be with her like this. I had never been as comfortable in my existence as I was when I was in her arms. Her like touches scent whispers of electricity through my skin and set me on fire.

I wanted nothing more than to turn my head slightly and kiss her, but before I could get the courage to do so, Carlisle woke up with a groan. "Ouch." He stated plainly.

Bella lifter her head off my shoulder with a sigh. "I am sorry about that Carlisle. I lost my temper."

"It's fine. I made the mistake of ignoring your warnings." He sat up on the coach and looked at the girl he was talking to. "So you are the infamous Bella? It's nice to finally meet you." Bella nodded her agreement. "Telekinesis? That's an impressive gift." She nodded again and then looked at me.

Suddenly I was pulled into a vision. When I came out of it a few minutes later I was completely shocked. The vision had been of what Bella had planned to tell her family. The information in it had been astounding but I was shocked that I had a vision of Bella.

_I let my shield down so that you could be the first of your family to know._ Bella's mind whispered to mine. She had talked about mind links in the vision so I wasn't that surprised when I heard her. _Does what you know now change anything? If it does than there is no reason to tell your family. I would have only shared this with them for you and if I didn't have you than there would be no reason to tell them._

Had vampires been truly made of ice I would have melted into a puddle at her words. How sweet was she to do that for me? Her eyes filled with humor at my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Edward probably saw the vision in my mind though so it wasn't really my decision anyway.

Bella shook her head at me. _I have been blocking Edward from your thoughts since you first touched me outside. There is no need to worry about him ever hearing your thoughts when I am near you. What do you say?_

_Yes, you have me, of course. You've had me from the start and that won't change. _We smiled hugely at each other and Bella leaned in to kiss my nose again.

She pulled slightly away from me and turned back to my family. Everyone was staring at us again except for Declan who was still asleep. I resumed my previous position with my face in Bella's neck and purred lightly when she began caressing my back again.

"You know of the newborn army in Seattle, yes?"

"So you do have something to do with that then?" My sister's voice was filled with venom and I growled at her but it turned into another purr when Bella's hand slipped into the back of my shirt to rub the skin on my lower back. I melted even more into her.

"No, but I know who does. You do too actually. Their names are Victoria and James. Your family ran into them about three months ago?" We had caught them about to feed and we fought them off our land. "They are actually building the army to send after you. Apparently you offended them greatly and they are now seeking revenge." Pompous fools, I thought to myself. With egos big enough to start a war over spilt blood, they had to be crazy.

"Declan and I went to go see about the problem a few days ago. They have grown quiet an army with maybe numbers near 20 now. I think we should start the story with a little bit of a history lesson shall we?" Bella's voice led no room for a disagreement and I heard my family nod.

"I imagine you do not know how vampires were first created do you?" Carlisle sat forward in his seat at Bella's words. He had always wondered how we were made. "I ask that you would hold your questions until the end." When everyone agreed she began her story.

"The first important fact to know is that every story holds a grain of truth. I'm sure everyone is aware of the stories of the gods? Well there are gods: Aphrodite, Zeus, Hyades, Poseidon, Odin… they are all real. Those aren't their names but no human or immortal can pronounce their true names. There are many other gods but it would take a while to name them all.

One day the gods grew bored of the humans and decided that humans were not enough for the earth. They also released that the humans had nothing to fear and that they grew arrogant in the knowledge that nothing hunted them. The gods decided that they would create other non-humans that would hunt the humans and therefore keep them in line. Everyone has their place in the world and sometimes they needed to be taught that place.

A plan was made and it was decided that the more powerful of the gods would each select a human to bear them a child or give them a seed to grow one. So it began. They selected from the strongest of the human and soon they were impregnated. After some time the children were born and the new species were made. From Zeus there were warlocks, from Poseidon there were nymphs, Aphrodite bore pixies, Artemis had the shifters, and Odin had an advanced group of humans with super strength and speed but the overwhelming need to drink blood, vampires.

Of all the children born, Odin was the only one that had a pair of twins; one boy and one girl. The girls name was Victoria O'Malley after her late mother. She was born with the gift of survival and survive she did. She became too power hungry and tried to rule over the humans. The gods were unhappy with her behavior and ended up locking her away. She hadn't been released from her prison for millenniums, until now.

Her return is unexpected to say the least but I'm more concerned with hoe she got out or more importantly who let her out." After Bella finished her tale the room was completely silent. "Any questions?" No one answered at first but surprisingly enough, Emmett was the first to get over his shock.

"What are you?" His tone was blunt but curious.

Bella chuckled darkly at him. "I am the one that makes sure everyone knows there place and I teach the ones that don't. I am called the Authority."

"You are the authority of the gods?" Edward asked.

"No, I am the authority _for _the gods." She said darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Pretty awesome right? I know that I did a mix of Norse and Greek mythology but I prefer some aspects of each (I actually just like Odin... it sounds cool). Also the whole gods making different species with their babies is not historically accurate. While they did make different species or demigods sometimes, I didnt actually list the correct ones... So I made that part up.**

**Next chapter will be all about Bella's history and what she is... and maybe if I can fit it in a meeting with the dogs? I'm getting upset that she hasnt kicked their ass yet so it just might happen.**

**Read & Rest**

**-Brighton**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**A lot of information in this chapter... and some ass kicking ;)**

**Warning:**

**I changed the the rating for this story because there will be mentions of rape and a bit of violence in this chapter... Okay so there's a lot of violence in this chapter.**

**AmazonianTheifEss****:**

**I'm in complete agreement. Everyone, except for Leah and Seth, can go suck it. I hope the lesson that Bella teaches them is everything you hoped for, and there will be more in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont think SM would have written anything like this...**

* * *

><p>Ch 7<p>

**BPOV-**

"'For the gods'… You rule over the gods?" Carlisle asked slowly.

"No, I keep the gods in line. It is my job to make sure everyone knows their place." I had repeated that sentence a few times tonight already.

"But how?" Edward looked like he was having difficulty grasping what I was saying. Alice's soft purring stopped for a second when she giggled quietly at her family's confusion. I pressed my cheek to her hair and her purring started up again.

My mate had been curled up on my lap for the entire discussion, sitting quietly and nuzzling into my neck every now and again. I felt at peace with her in my arms. Her skin felt like cool silk on my hands and I hadn't stopped rubbing her back softly throughout my story. I don't think I could stop touching her skin even if I wanted to. I smirked at my thoughts, not that I would _ever _want to.

The few days apart had been torture. I had been without her for more millenniums than I could count and now that I had her, releasing her seemed…impossible. My mind couldn't even comprehend the thought of being without this little vampire now; everything else paled in comparison. She was home for me now, she was it, there would never be another and I didn't mind that in the least. I couldn't imagine wanting anything or anyone else, she would be all I ever needed.

All I could do was hope that she felt similar to me or I don't know what I would do. I didn't think I could die but I would want to if I couldn't keep her. For the first time in my existence I was afraid, afraid of this little girl in my arms. I would give her all of myself, but would she have me? As if she heard my thoughts, Alice's arms tightened around my waist and placed a soft kiss on my neck.

I sighed contentedly and turned back to her family; I Noticed Jasper staring at Alice and me with concern. The Empath was probably wondering what I was feeling. After all he knew what Alice felt but he didn't know about me. I dropped my shield for a brief second to him. My feelings saturated the room in warmth and love when I unmasked them. Jasper smiled softly at me and nodded his thanks.

Edward had also been let in on the secret when he read his mates mind. He looked at me in surprise, but he looked pleased. I quickly re-shielded my feelings and held Alice slightly tighter.

"To explain that I would have to tell another story; if everyone is up for it, I'll dive right in." I received a round of nods before beginning.

"I should start with explaining my name. Whether anyone is aware of it or not, there is great importance in a name. If you know the meaning behind someone's name than you will know a great deal about that person. My given name is Isabel Valkyria but I changed it to its American version, Isabella Valkyrie.

The name Isabel means 'Gods promise', and that's exactly why I was made. I am the product of a promise made by the gods. My story begins with the birth of the gods. It is true that they were the children of the earth and the sky. After they were born they soon became restless and their mother offered them the chance to create a people to roam the earth. The gods readily agreed; they wanted to create humans that would worship and obey them.

Mother Earth was willing, but she feared her children would take things too far and either harm their own creations or become power hungry and strict. She told them they could create their humans on the one condition that another was made, one that would walk between the worlds and make sure everyone knew their place. The gods were eager to watch their new creations so they agreed.

Mother Earth pulled from the sky's power and from her own energy to forge a woman. This woman was to be the authority of both the heavens and the earth. She had immense strength and power but because she had been created and not born, she had also been gifted with wisdom.

After being charged with her duty, the Earth made her take an oath to always uphold justice, never punish the innocent, and to never abuse her power. The woman agreed and began her existence of policing the universe." I paused for a moment and looked around. Everyone in the room held a look of wide eyed curiosity, except for Alice and Declan. The former still had her face pressed into my neck and the later was snoring softly on my shoulder.

"I was that woman, and I have upheld the oath I was charged with for over ten millenniums. My surname, Valkyria, means 'chooser of the slain' and that's exactly what I am. The decision rests on my shoulders on whether or not someone is to be judged for their crimes. I wonder the earth looking for humans or immortals that have broken earth's laws. No one is to think themselves gods among their species and if they do, I am usually not too far behind them.

Most times I eliminate them myself but other times it isn't that simple. I have had to start many wars to end a few individuals' lives or influenced people to kill their leaders. Pride isn't something I experience in my line of work; especially since I was forced to imprison my own brothers and sisters in their kingdom. Someone most bear the burden, though, and I am happy to do so.

The gods, for all their faults, are in fact my family. We share the same creators and spent a lot of time together, but they broke the rules. At first they thought themselves the guiding hands of humanity, but they soon became selfish. They wanted to control their children and were not happy to sit idle and watch them.

The gods craved worship and wanted to frighten humans into giving it to them. The first god to be punished was Hades. I had discovered him reincarnating the dead and using their soulless bodies to terrorize the living. We fought and in the end I defeated him and cast him into his domain. He was no longer allowed in the world.

The rest of the gods were punished because they decided to create the other species. Fortunately they saw that they were in the wrong and allowed me to judge them without complaint. I also banned them from ever setting foot on earth again, and they are forced to sit in Olympia and watch the world without participating. My family are not bad people; they just made mistakes and have to pay the price like everyone else." And I suffer with them, I added silently in my head. I had not seen my family since I was forced to banish them, and I was no longer able to travel between heaven and earth because I had sealed them off from each other.

We sat in silence for a while. Everyone was trying to absorb the information I had given them and I was waiting for them to collect their thought.

"So you're one bad ass chick, aren't you? I think you should keep this one Allie-Cat." Emmett had once again been the first to break the silence.

"Emmett! Really." Esme scolded her immature son while everyone laughed, except Rosalie who just rolled her eyes at her husband.

After his joke the room seemed to unfreeze a little and everyone relaxed from their tense positions

"You are powerful enough to fight a god and win? You most have impressive abilities." Carlisle didn't seem to want to be rude and ask out right what I was capable of but I decided to humor him.

"I have many powers. I have shown you my teleportation and telekinesis powers, but I can also delve into people's minds, see the past and future, shield myself and others as well as a few other things." I didn't want to tell them _all_ of my powers; it wasn't smart to reveal your hand this early in the game.

Carlisle looked like I had just made his existence. He shifted forward again as if his enthusiasm to learn about me was forcing him to move toward me. "Delve into others minds? What can you do with that power?"

"Carlisle." Esme admonished him softly and his expression turned sheepish.

"It's alright Esme. I'm sure everyone is curious and I don't mind sharing. To answer your question, I can read the thoughts of others, influence them, erase memories, look through their memories and every thought they ever had." Everyone shifted uncomfortably "but the ability can be turned on and off. Sometimes it's nice to not know what someone is thinking." I saw Edward wince slightly at my words.

"How can you influence the person?" Jasper's asked quietly.

"Yes, I can read and influence their emotions just like you can, but I can also convince them they see, feel, or think something that they don't. If I had mind to I could morph someone into a completely different person, but I would never do that. I can also project an image into their minds." Everyone seemed a little confused so I decided to show them.

I put up a glamour similar to the one I had projected when I first met Alice in the café. I dulled my features, changed my scent, and added a heartbeat. Gasps filled the room and everyone looked at me in awe. Alice removed her face from my neck and pulled slightly away from my body. I chuckled at her disgruntled expression and quickly dropped the glamour.

She resumed her previous position and grumbled about not liking the "fake" Bella's smell.

"That's awesome! Can you morph into anyone? I've always wanted to see Britney Spears in person." Emmett seemed to be lost in the possibilities of who I could change into. Who was this Spears person? Was she some political figure? I would have to ask Declan about her latter. Rosalie smacked her mate in the back of the head and scowled at him.

"Do you function like a human? Eating, sleeping, breathing… is any of it necessary for your survival? I saw you blush earlier but I hear no blood pumping in your body…?" Edward seemed almost as eager as Carlisle.

"I am made of energy much like the gods are. I can eat, sleep, and breath but none are necessary. My body temperature is about the same as a humans but it's not due to circulation of blood but energy. I blushed because my emotions shaped some energy from within my body to show my embarrassment."

"Is your body affected by climates?" Carlisle finally seemed unable to restrain his curiosity again.

"No, I'm much like a vampire in that aspect. Temperatures do not affect me; my skin is impenetrable. And before you ask, yes, you cannot break my skin but I can still be harmed by extreme force. I am stronger and faster than vampires, my senses are also more acute, so you would not be able to harm me. New borns on the other hand are able to inflict a small amount of damage, but the only ones that are truly able to harm me are the gods." I was becoming a bit tired of all the talking we had done.

"One last question, Bella and then we'll let you rest." Carlisle gave me a small reassuring "When you arrived what was wrong with Declan?"

I felt a smirk form on my face. "Declan gets sick when we teleport. If I teleport anyone who has a heartbeat than they become ill." I nudged Alice with my shoulder, "what did it feel like when I teleported you?"

She pulled back for a moment and thought about what I had asked, "It felt like the ground beneath my feet had disappeared and I was falling through space and then it was all of a sudden underneath me again."

I nodded my thanks to her and turned back to Carlisle, "The experience is very uncomfortable for them because their sense of gravity vanishes and appears again. It upsets their stomach or so I've been told."

Alice pulled out of my arms and stood up in front of me. I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows at her. "Come on you and Declan need to change out of those clothes. I'm sure we can lend you some of ours or you can teleport back to your house to pick up some." I nodded and turned to wrap my arms underneath Declan. I stood up next to her with Declan in my arms.

"I think it would be safer to borrow some; Declan would be upset if I messed up her closet."

"When will she wake up?" Esme asked from her position on the coach.

"If I don't wake her up than she will probably sleep until tomorrow." Given the choice she would probably always be asleep. I had never met someone who loved sleep like Declan did and she would probably stay in bed all day if I didn't make sure she got up each morning.

"What is she?" Would it always be Emmett to ask the question everyone was wondering but too polite to ask?

"She is a pixie." Surprise seemed to be a common expression for today but that was understandable.

Alice tugged on my sleeve and led my upstairs and into what looked to be a guest bedroom. "I'll go grab some clothes for you guys. Feel free to make use of the bed and bathroom." She flitted gracefully out the door and I couldn't help but admire her. Every step she took looked like she was dancing and I was completely mesmerized by the small vampire.

After I placed Declan on the bed, I moved into the bathroom. I stripped myself of my destroyed clothes and turned on the shower. The temperature didn't really matter so I stepped into the spray before it had completely warmed up. Luckily there was already some shampoo and body wash in the shower and I made use of it.

When I was done I grabbed one of the available towels and wrapped it tightly around my body before heading back into the bedroom. Alice was waiting for my return and gasped when she saw me. Her eyes traveled slowly over my toweled form and she swallowed audibly.

"You okay there sweetheart?" I lowered my voice to tease her, and it seemed to work because when she looked into my eyes I noticed hers were pitch black.

"I'm fine." Her voice was strained, and she glared at me when I laughed. "Your clothes." She stood and handed them to me. I shivered when her fingers brushed against mine. Even though I briefly considered just changing in the same room I decided against it, if not to save my own sanity but hers as well.

I went back into the bathroom and quickly changed. I teleported back into the room and walked over to Declan. She was still out like a light but I knew she wouldn't be happy to wake up in her dirty clothes.

I gently shook her shoulder, "Declan, wake up sleepyhead. You need to change out of your clothes." Her only response was to grumble and turn over; Time to bring in the big guns then.

She squealed loudly when I tackled her prone form on the bed and began to tickle her sides mercilessly. "BELLA! Stop I'm up!" I heard through her peals of laughter. I stopped and she sat there catching her breath. If looks could kill, then I would have probably withered away at the glare I was receiving from my friend. "Not cool."

She rolled off the bed and moved toward the restroom. I grabbed her stack of clothes and followed her. I could already hear the water running for the shower when I walked in.

"What you need Bells?" she asked from the shower. We had been together for three centuries and after the first decade we had become completely comfortable with each other. While it might seem strange to others, we often went into the restroom with each other and talked when using the shower.

"I told the Cullens my history. Not all of it, but the beginning." Her head popped out of the shower and she looked at me curiously.

"You told them about me to?" I shook my head at her.

"Of course not; it's not my place to tell your story. You don't have to tell them at all if you don't want to. I did tell them what you were though." She nodded and went back to her shower.

"Thank you. I'm sure we'll talk about the rest at a later date."

"You'll need to hurry, Dec. I'll leave your clothes on the sink." I had just gotten a vision of the wolves making an appearance.

"Thanks Bella-Bear." I scowled when I heard Emmett's guffawing from downstairs when he heard my nickname. I hoped he wouldn't start using it but I couldn't delude myself for long.

Alice was still waiting in the room when I got back. I hopped onto the bed and rested against the headboard before I patted the space beside me in invitation. I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm as she quickly climbed onto the bed to position herself beside me. She rested her head on my stomach and wrapped an arm around my waist while I wrapped both of my arms around her middle and pulled her as close as possible.

We both sighed in contentment and relaxed against each other. I had missed her touch for the few minutes that we had been separated.

"Allie, I got a vision of the pack stopping by in about half an hour." I heard growls from downstairs and an angry huff from the bathroom.

"Can you see them?" Alice sighed.

"Yes, I can. They want to talk to your family about Declan and I. It didn't look like a very friendly visit." These pups needed to be taught a lesson.

"Have you set up a time to meet them yet?"

"Yes, we are due to meet them in about ten hours." We had been at the Cullens' house for a while and it was getting late.

"What would they want from us then?" she sounded grumpy. She was very cute when she acted like a child. I bent down to kiss the top of her head and she snuggled further into me.

"They are angry you didn't tell them about our arrival and they are coming to threaten you." I snorted at the thought. They will wish they hadn't soon enough. I smirked; I hope the puppies brought a spare change of diapers with them because I planned to scare the shit out of them.

"Stupid mutts; they won't count on us being here." Declan said coming out of the restroom. She noticed my smirk and mirrored my expression, "Planning on having some fun Reaper?" I chuckled darkly at the nickname.

"Reaper?" Alice said sitting up to look at me.

"A nickname from my past." Alice arched her eyebrow at me. "Do you know the myth of Valkyries? " She nodded and I chuckled at her curious expression. "I was the one to start them." And cue adorable surprised face.

"How did you start them?"

"My brother, Odin…" She nodded "is the god of death. He collected the souls of those who died on the battle field by hand because he believed that they deserved the honor of being hand collected. Well sometimes he couldn't make it because he would have business to attend to in Olympia, so I would take his place. When collecting souls an aura surrounded me and it was visible to the other humans and so the myth started. That is the main reason for the nickname I have 'the Grim Reaper'." I hoped she wouldn't ask about the other reasons for the nickname.

"You started the Grim Reaper myth also?" I nodded and she started to laugh. What was so funny? "My mate, the Grim Reaper." Her mate? I must have had a goofy grin on my face because all of a sudden a wet towel hit me in the face. I pulled it off and glared at a smiling Declan.

_Love struck isn't a good look for you. _She said in my mind. Jerk, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes at her. I teleported to the spot behind her shoved her off balance and then tackled Alice before Teleporting both of us to the living room downstairs.

Everyone looked shocked by our appearance, even Alice. "Bitch!" Declan shouted from upstairs. The others looked at me strangely as I laughed, but I sobered quickly. The wolves would be here soon.

"The wolves." I reminded everyone and within the next second Declan was beside me. I knew everyone had heard our earlier conversation so there was no need to repeat it.

The mood in the living changed quickly to anger. I could feel energy seep out of Jasper and swirl around the tense vampires in the room but it didn't affect Alice, Declan, or I because I was shielding them. I took Jasper's lead and sent out a wave of calm to my mate and friend beside me and they relaxed.

"Shall we meet them or wait for them inside?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I growled softly, "Outside." Everyone nodded and moved out of the house and I led them to the small clearing in front where I had seen the wolves arrive.

Carlisle stepped slightly ahead of his family and stood patiently waiting. The others lined up and stood beside their mates behind him. Declan and I stood together with the Cullens. Alice flitted over to my side and grabbed my hand, but I pulled her in front of me and wrapped my arms around her middle protectively. She leaned back into me and held onto my hands that were around her front.

Declan moved slightly closer to us and rested her hand on my shoulder to comfort both of us. This would be hard. I hadn't gotten a long vision so I didn't know exactly what would happen but combine Declan's hatred for shifters and my short patients for stupid people and you had a very unstable situation.

I sent a wave of calm to Declan again and she nodded slightly in understanding. I rested my chin on Alice's shoulder and inhaled her scent trying to calm myself. I could hear them about two miles off from where we were.

"They are almost here." No one else could hear them yet.

Edward growled softly, "I can hear them too." Japer's grip on his mate tightened softly.

Now everyone could hear them running and then there was a warning howl. I growled softly again and Alice pressed harder into me while Declan's hand tightened on my shoulder.

They slowed slightly before they reached us and then walked slowly out into the open. There were eight large wolves now staring at us and growling softly, but I could hear two others still in the woods shifting back into their human forms.

I decided to open my mind to the packs thoughts and crinkled my nose when I heard them. Disgusting creatures, I decided immediately. Almost all of them were thinking about wanting to hurt the vampires around me or hating them, but a couple thoughts only surrounded leaving. I focused on the ones that just wanted to go back home. The two wolves were related, one was a soft sandy color and smaller than the others and the other was a light gray color with white paws. A female shifter was almost unheard of now a days and the fact that two had shifted in the same family was even rarer. Seth and Leah were their names. Leah? My eyes widened.

I opened my link with Declan. _There is a female shifter here with the name of Leah. Her brother, Seth, is the shifter next to her._ Declan's eyes widened and she looked over to where I had pointed out with my mind.

I felt her freeze beside me. I looked over to see her wide eyed and staring at one of the wolves. _No, no it's impossible. _Her thoughts whispered to me. What was sh-? Did she just…? No, she couldn't have…

_Declan tell me you didn't just-_ she cut me off with a look filled with dread. Crap, she did then. Well, damn now it's a party; giant wolves, vampires, pixies, and now finally finding mates after centuries of waiting. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

_We'll talk about it later. The female, you know what it means right?_ She nodded.

We were still waiting for the two other shifters to emerge from the woods and after another minute they came out wearing nothing but shorts. No one had yet to notice Declan and I, everyone was focusing on Carlisle.

"Carlisle." One shifter in human form said. This one was Sam than; he stood tall and authoritatively but the young man beside him was much taller. They both had dark complexions, cropped hair and tattoos on their shoulder. The other must be the alpha, Jacob.

"Sam, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" I heard the wolves' growl at his words and the vampires responded in kind. Jasper seemed to be a little overwhelmed by the emotions so I went ahead and sent out a wave of calm.

Jasper looked at me quickly with a grateful smile before turning back, but Sam caught the movement. For the first time the shifter took his eyes off Carlisle and looked over to us. He was a little surprised by the new additions to the group.

Soon all of the wolves were looking at us. I extended my shield quickly to Declan's mate when they locked eyes for the first time. It was bad enough that they had no privacy when in wolf form but to have to imprint on someone considered to be the enemy with your whole back listening would be cruel.

I made sure to give the impression that the continued thoughts of the wolf were still coming from their mind, but nothing could be less untrue. I pushed slightly into the wolf's mind.

_Leah, my name is Isabel, but everyone calls my Bella. I know that you just imprinted on my friend but I need you to act like nothing is going on or this will end very badly for your imprint. Do you understand? _Leah seemed a little shocked by me entering her mind, but she got over it quickly and nodded slightly.

_Do my pack mates know? Does _she _know?_ Her thoughts were filled with a slight fear of her pack mates' reactions.

_They do not know. I am hiding your thoughts from them for a moment. You can still hear them but they cannot hear you. Her name is Declan and as for your question it will be answered in due time._ I could feel her relief and her whisper Declan's name over and over in her mind.

After that was fixed I turned my full attention back to the shifters that were still staring at us. I re-opened my mind link with Declan so that she could also hear the shifters thoughts but made sure she couldn't hear Leah's. It would probably embarrass the girl if Declan could hear her fawning after her.

Declan grumbled about not being able to hear Leah but didn't say anything else as she listened. The wind shifted in our direction and I caught a scent that made me wish I could vomit, but Declan's gaging reflex was very much in affect.

A smell of arousal and lust hit us full on from all of the unmated males, including Jacob. Sometimes it was amusing to see how we affected people, but now was most definitely not the case. Alice and Leah growled simultaneously at the wolves that were staring hungrily at Declan and I, but I quickly shut Leah up with a look that said "not now". Alice on the other hand was a different matter. I tried to rub her stomach soothingly, but she began to struggle in my arms.

I knew the beast in her was calling out to rip the shifters to shreds for even thinking about me in such a way but I couldn't let her. I forcibly turned her around to meet my eyes; seeing that her eyes were pitch black, my own eyes began to turn green as the yellow and brown ebbed away.

Stupid pups coming here and angering my mate and then disrespecting me with their thoughts, I thought. I wanted nothing more than to tear into them but I had to keep my mate and myself calm. I loosened one hand from her arm and began to stroke her cheek while keeping her tight against my body with my other arm wrapped around her waist.

She relaxed in my grip and buried her face in my chest trying to rid the smell of their arousal from her nose. I kissed the top of her head before looking back at the wolves. My glare made the mutts shift uncomfortably.

"Sam, our meeting was to be tomorrow. I had hoped you would follow my instructions but it appears that was too difficult for you." My voice was ice cold.

"You are the one that called us?" Jacob cut in before Sam could speak. I looked over at the boy that had spoken. He looked appreciatively at my form not even paying me the courtesy to look in my eyes.

This boy would die tonight if he wasn't careful. Disgust filled me when I realized while you could smell most of the boys' arousal, you could _see _Jacobs and he was doing nothing to hide it. As much as I hated it, I dived into the boys mind and pulled out all of his memories within seconds.

Declan and I growled when we both saw one memory in particular.

_You know what this means?_ Declan whispered into my mind.

_He has broken Mother Earth's laws. I must punish him._ I suddenly was filled with power; the energy pulsed throughout my being. I was no longer Bella Valkyrie, I am Isabel Valkyrja the Authority and the shifter known as Jacob Black has broken the law.

_Maybe now is a bad time…_ Declan said slightly panicked that I would start a fight right now.

_Now couldn't be a better time._ I whispered back coldly. Over the past three hundred years of us being together, Declan had seen me Reap several people for their crimes and had almost died when she tried to stop me one time. She knew better than to do it again.

"I am the one who called." Everyone seemed to grow weary at my voice, except Jacob. He finally looked up from my body and gave me a wink.

"Well what are you doing with these bloodsuckers, gorgeous?" Jacob leered at me, "You should come hang with some real people instead of these dead pieces of shit." The vampires growled in reply.

"Jacob, enough." Sam said cautiously looking at my expression and then the growling vampires.

"Don't tell me what to do Sam. I'm the alpha, top dog; so stay out of it." Jacob growled before turning back to me with a suggestive smile. "So what do you say beautiful?" Alice growled from her position against my chest and tried to turn around but I just held her tighter.

"I say you don't know what you're asking for, Jacob Black." How could this boy not get the hint? My tone alone was scaring the wolves and the vampires. Declan was stiff as a bored beside me with a look of sadness in her eyes. I cut our connection and moved Alice into her arms. Declan took her and held her in place without a word.

I knew she hated it when I did this but it couldn't be helped and she knew that. Alice looked up, confused, into my eyes and then at Declan who had begun to silently cry. The tears slipped down her face soundlessly. She knew the boy would have to suffer greatly for his deeds.

"I think I know exactly what I am asking for." Jacob winked again and I began to close the distance between us. He smiled when he saw me coming toward him.

When I was within five feet of him I pushed into his mind again and used my powers to force him onto his knees. Everyone was staring at us in surprise, but growls soon erupted from everywhere.

"Silence!" I yelled in the clearing. Everyone immediately got quiet. "If anyone interferes you will die also." A howl of outrage erupted from one wolf and he leaped at me; the Cullens cried in alarm from behind me.

Before the boy could reach me, I glanced briefly at him and he slammed down into the ground before sliding to a stop at my feet. Jacob had looked smug when the wolf came at me but now he looked surprised again.

I lifted the whimpering wolf of the ground with my hand that was wrapped around his throat.

"You did not have to die too, boy. I'm afraid you will now though because you have questioned my authority and you yourself are not innocent." I didn't want unneeded casualties but you cannot question my authority and live.

"Isabel, make it quick. He is not guilty of much." I heard Declan whisper behind me. I turned around and looked at her tear streaked face before turning back to the wolf.

I nodded. "She is right. I will not let the pain last. Shift to your human form, now." I commanded him while pushing into his mind and forcing the change on his body.

"Paul!" Jacob yelled "Kill her! What are you doing?"

"You are dumber than I thought pup. Now be quiet, your turn will come soon enough. I suggest not making me any angrier than I am." I looked back up at the shifter called Paul, "I gave you warning, child. You decided to interfere anyway, and it will cost you your life. Besides questioning my authority, you are guilty of acts of cruelty that are almost bad enough to gain judgment, be happy they are not." Throughout my speech he struggled in my grasp but it was no use.

"I send you to Hel's realm." I whispered before crushing his throat in my grasp and then tearing his head from his body. I heard the blood spray onto my clothes and I could feel some of the warm liquid hit my face and coat my arms. I heard gasps and growls from all around me when I discarded "Paul" to my side. "Silence." I said in a cold voice to the wolves, "I do not wish to slaughter your whole pack, only those that are to be judged need to die. Do not interfere again and you will live." I pushed into the packs mind and commanded them to lie down and not move. I made sure they could all see their Alpha though; they needed to witness this in case they thought about going down the same path.

"Jacob Black your crimes are extensive and must be acknowledged. My judgment is this: for each of your crimes you will have to endure extensive amounts of pain, after I have listed them all you will receive another round of pain and then I will reap you and send you on your way to Odin. He will wish to see you personally and from there he will decide the punishment for your afterlife. Understood?" I knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

He didn't look afraid at all; the judged never look fearful until the punishments began, and then they begged and pleaded. "Fuck you. You can't touch me freak." He made to try and spit into my face but I grabbed his jaw quickly and kept it closed.

"Really, pup? It appears I'm touching you right now." I pulled him to his feet by his jaw. "Your first crime: You think yourself a god among your kind." I broke both his legs, but forced him to remain standing on them. The whole point of breaking them was to make him suffer and by not standing on them he wasn't properly suffering. He howled in pain but kept his head held high.

"Second crime: you use cruel methods in your position of power." I broke his knee caps. His screams echoed throughout the clearing and his pack whimpered.

"Third crime: you abuse your power." The cracking of the left side of his ribcage echoed throughout the trees creating a sickening sound. Jacob lost the smug look on his face and it was replaced with a look of pure agony. I decided to go into more detail on this crime, "and you use your power to rape innocent women who have no chance of fighting an immortal's strength."

Surprise broke through his face briefly before being replaced by the pain. His bones were starting to heal but I made sure they stayed broken. "You thought no one would find out, Jacob? Someone is always watching. Your fourth crime is by fare your worst. You broke the trust of someone who loved you and you ruined her life. She was one of your victims soon after you shifted for the first time. Do you remember her Jacob? Do you remember holding her down and forcing yourself on her? I can see you do. How could you do that to your own sister?... Rebecca's life will never be the same."

A long agonized scream ripped out of his mouth as I broke the rest of the bones in his body. He almost passed out but I forced his mind to stay conscience. "You have been judged for your crimes in this life, but Odin awaits your arrival. I will not keep him waiting long." I walked toward the still screaming boy. He would wish he saved his screams for what was about to come because the pain he felt right now would not come close to comparing what he would feel in the next few seconds.

When I stood within two feet of him I shot out my hand and plunged it into his chest. He froze in pure agony and looked up at me. "Please, don-" He didn't get to finish as I yanked my hand back out and his lifeless body fell to the forest floor.

I looked down at my hand and saw the small ball of light that I had pulled from Jacob. The white light swirled with darkness and I could see the boy's face and his victims' faces swirl in the black light. I closed my hand over the soul that I had just reaped, and slowly began to crush it in my hands.

"Valkyrja." I heard them whisper to me and looked up to see one of Odin's Valkyries standing in front of me.

"You have come to collect his soul have you?" When Odin had been banished from coming to the earth himself, he decided to create actual Valkyries, in honor of me, to do his work. The winged beast nodded. The creatures were a terrifying but beautiful sight; with large tattered black wings and bodies of past humans that decided to work for Odin after their punishments were complete. Scars always covered their bodies, showing you what they had gone through for their judgments.

I nodded slowly and held out the soul to the scarred woman in front of me. What was left of Jacob Black floated out of my hand and into the Valkyrie's. She turned away from me and positioned her wings to take off, but before she left she turned her head to me.

"He sends his love…and he forgives you. He knows you had no choice. He hopes you see why he had to break the law now." The woman glanced behind me and I turned to see what she was looking at. Alice looked back at both of us and I gasped when I realized what she meant.

Tears streamed down my face when I turned back to my brother's servant. "Tell him I understand and that I never judged him for his choice. I send my love to him as well and also tha-… that I miss him." I whispered. She nodded, beat her powerful wings once and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I was sorely tempted to end the chapter at **"_He has broken Mother Earth's laws. I must punish him."_ **but right as I was about to, I realized it would make me into the authors I didn't like. You know the ones that cut it off right in a really heated moment? Instead I choose to be the writer that gives you little snippets of information that drive you crazy with questions on what it could mean. **

**Also thought I should mention that the meanings for her name, are actually true. No, I didn't make them up. I actually did a few hours worth of research on most everyones name. By the by Jacob's name means "Supplanter: one who wrongfully seizes and holds the place of another"... I always knew he was a dick.**

**Speaking of dicks, Paul's name means "small"... Assume what you will.**

**Have a nice day.**

**-Brighton**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- **

**This chapters pretty fluffy but there is some important information.**

**Disclaimer:**

**SM owns the orginal thoughts but I own the new ones**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8<p>

**BPOV-**

I continued to stare at the spot the Valkyrie had been in, but I was soon pulled out of my thoughts. Everyone had been standing silent in shock since I had ripped Jacob's soul out of his body, but now there was a flurry of movement.

Another wolf launched themselves at me as soon as I released their minds. I turned to meet the wolf head on. "Quil, no!" Sam yelled. It was too late of course, he had already jumped. Just before he reached me Declan blurred in front of me and caught him by his throat.

"Don't you think there has been enough death today, dog?" Her voice was ice cold and the wolf growled in response. She shook her head at his stupidity and tossed him back to his pack members like a rag doll. I watched their interactions before turning my head back to look into the forest blankly.

"Bella, sweetheart?" her whispered words were sad. I didn't answer her and continued staring at nothing. She walked right in front of me and placed her hand on my cheek. I finally glanced down to see my sad friend looking at me in sympathy.

As much as they deserved to be punished, I wish it didn't have to happen the way it did sometimes. The killing and punishing didn't bother me, but everything else did. Knowing their crimes and having to see their memories took its toll on me; my soul could only endure so much.

I recalled one time that I stumbled across a human man and woman that had broken the laws. They had been buying and selling young women for whore houses throughout Europe. The women would be kidnapped from their homes and shipped to different countries and then placed in the brothels. Some of the girls hadn't been more than ten years old but they were sold off and used in the same way as the older women.

Seeing their memories were horrible, I didn't understand how anyone could think they could do such things to their fellow humans, but that hadn't been the worst part. Declan and I had been traveling for about a century at the time and while I had told her of my duty she had never actually had to witness a judgment.

They had been at home when I came in and their two little girls had been present for the reaping. More than anything I wished they didn't have to see it but there was no one else to witness their parents. The judged had to have witnesses. I had to invade their minds and hold them in place or else they would have run to help their parents that I had been punishing.

Declan had also tried to interfere and had nearly been killed in the process. She had stepped between me and the slave traders. The girls had been so frightened and I could hear them sobbing and screaming behind their parents. They were calling for them to get up and asking why I was hurting them. Declan had not questioned my judgment or tried to save them or else I would have had to kill her. All she had been doing was asking me to postpone so that she could collect other witnesses, but the wrong doers had to be punished on sight, to do anything less would have broken the oath.

I had thrown her through the marble wall and several of her bones were broken, but the main problem had been that her rib had shattered and a piece had pierced her lung. I finished the reaping and called the police and gave them an ominous tip that there had been strange noises from their house. The police would help the children and I quickly grabbed Declan and teleported outside a pixie compound that I knew of outside of Vancouver.

The only chance Declan had of surviving was to reach one of her peoples healers. Luckily enough I had made it just in time and they were able to save her. I stayed with her until she regained consciousness but I only stayed long enough to share my reasons with her. Forgiveness, I knew, would be asking for too much, but I didn't want to leave with her thinking that I did what I had for the wrong reasons.

After sharing my thoughts with her through a mind link I had teleported away. I usually didn't travel with other immortals because I feared that they would see a reaping, but I made an exception for Declan and look what happened to her.

I didn't see Declan for another hundred years. When we crossed paths again, she told me that she had been looking for me since the moment she got better. I was flabbergasted. This woman had seen me commit atrocious acts of cruelty and still she looked for me just to say that she forgave me?

"Bella," She whispered again. I blinked and focused on her face again. "I forgive you. You are the best person I have ever met and I couldn't ask for a better friend." She stood up on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around my neck in a bone crushing hug. She said this same thing after every Reaping.

I returned her hug and held her tight against me. Before she had come there had been no one to hold me together afterward, but now she did so without having to be asked. My best friend slowly pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

I nodded and turned to face the wolves. They were all staring at me in shock; no one seemed to know what to do. "Jacob had to be punished for his crimes against humanity."

"What are you?" Sam asked in fear.

"I am the Grim Reaper," I said simply. These pups didn't deserve a better answer and they never would. "and I believe we have a meeting set to be in a few hours. I suggest you show up." Sam's jaw locked but he nodded.

I didn't turn to look at any of the Cullens as we left quickly. I couldn't stand to see what they thought of me right now. After a century of traveling with me, Declan had finally seen what I had to go off and do alone on numerous occasions, but the Cullens barely knew me. Hope that they would react similar to Declan was nonexistent; I hadn't expected as much from a friend I had known for a hundred hears, I surely wasn't going to expect it from people I had known for a week.

Yes the gods are cruel. I should have known there would be a catch to finally finding my mate; she would be forced to witness a judgment before I even got the chance to explain myself fully.

"She will understand, Bella. If she is truly your mate than she will understand." I hadn't even noticed that we had stopped moving and had reached the house until she spoke.

I felt hollow with loss. I hadn't even gotten to know her yet and this had happened. "How can someone understand _that_, Declan?"

"I did." She said simply.

I shook my head. "You would give her so little credit?" She was becoming angry but her face softened when I turned my sad eyes on her.

"No, I would give the fates so little."

"You won't run away this time…right?" she started to look panicked.

"I will not leave you until the issue with the shifters is corrected and I see you safely with your mate." She winced slightly when I mentioned her mate. I wouldn't abandon her to our problems though.

"But you will leave." She whispered

"I will leave." She was about to protest but I silenced her. "We have traveled together for a long time sister, but all things must come to an end. It is time that I go back."

"Go back to what! To traveling alone and reaping souls alone? That is not a life, Bella." Why was she so upset? Had I not been doing that for millenniums until I met her?

"It's not a life Dec. It is my existence. You know I can't go home; the passage is closed."

"And Alice?"

"Alice," I whispered softly to myself.

"Yes, Alice. Would you abandon her too? You are her mate!"

"I don't think I am." I said quietly. "I need to think, I'll return soon for the meeting with the wolves. If you need me, I have my phone." Not giving her the chance to reply, I teleported away.

**APOV-**

She had left, just like that. Not even giving a backward glance. "Bella." I whispered but it was too late.

"Alice, we have to go inside. We are gonna discuss what just happened." Edward was the only one still outside with me. The wolves had left soon after Bella with the other boy's bodies.

Edward tugged a few times on my arm and I turned around to follow him into the house. The family was all in their usual positions in the living room. Rose and Emmett were on the love seat, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were on the bigger couch with one seat left for Edward beside Jasper. That left the smaller couch available for me; it was the same one I shared with Bella and Declan a few hours before. It was empty now and I wanted the two other girls back to help me fill it.

Silence lasted for a few seconds before Emmett came to the rescue as always, "Well that was…awesome! She ripped out his _soul._ If that's not a cool ability I don't know what is, and the look on that assholes face, priceless. We won't have any more problems with the mutts now that Bella's around." His face was smug, but my heart clenched at his words. Except Bella _wasn't_ around I thought sadly.

"I'm in agreement with Emmett," Jasper nodded slowly. "After hearing his crimes I think that his punishment was fair." Everyone nodded except Carlisle.

"As much as I dislike violence, I have to say that Bella's actions were justifiable. Don't be getting any ideas though; we will not be killing any more shifters if it isn't necessary." Emmett grumbled but agreed with our patriarch.

There was suddenly a rapid knock at the door. Everyone looked at each other, we hadn't heard anyone arrive. Bell, I thought and flitted to the door and wrenched it open to find a very wide eyed pixie.

"Is Bella your mate?" She demanded immediately. What was going on? I must have taken too long to answer because she stepped forward and in lowered her voice dangerously, "Is. Bella. Your. Mate."

"Of course." I said. Had I not made that obvious?

Her anger was replaced with an anxious expression and she walked past me and into the house. My mind was running double speed when I walked back into the room to find her pacing in front of my family while running her hands through her hair.

I tried to get a vision of what was going on but the future was blank. No decisions had been made yet. She paused and turned toward me. "You want get any visions of me; Bella shields me also." She snapped her fingers with an idea. "Mind reader," she looked at Edward and tilted her head in my direction "can you read her?"

"No, why?" He asked. She looked slightly relieved at his answers.

"That means Bella is still shielding her, good." She started pacing again but I stepped in front of her.

"What is going on?" I asked sternly, "Where is Bella?"

"She is gone." Was her simple reply. Gone…? "She thinks that she isn't your mate, and you guys will be too freaked out about the reaping to ever want to see her again."

"Why would she think that?" She was to be mine for an eternity, it didn't matter what she did, and that wouldn't change; unless I wasn't _her_ mate. "Am I not her mate?" I asked anxiously.

"Do not worry, Alice. You are her mate; that much I am certain of." The reply came from Jasper.

"How are you certain?" Declan asked before I could.

"She dropped her shield earlier tonight, when she was with you, so that Jasper could read her emotions." Edward said before his mate. "From what I read off of Jasper, they were the strongest feelings he had ever encountered and they surpassed the love that Carlisle and Esme feel for each other." Jasper had said once before that he had never found a love stronger than what our parents had.

"Bella has had thousands of years to build up her emotions, so that is understandable." Declan said. "But she has been disappointed before."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know how in depth Bella went about what happened with her family…?"

"She said they were the ones to create the other the immortal species and that she had to punish them for breaking the laws." Edward replied.

"Then she didn't tell you much." Declan said sadly, "I will tell you this story so you can understand her a little more, but remember that she probably won't be happy about me telling her stories." She looked at all of us and then sighed. She plopped down on the seat she had been in earlier tonight.

"She told you about how she used to collect the souls for her brother Odin, but she didn't really tell you guys about him I'm assuming. Odin was her favorite brother and he would often accompany her when she had to judge the humans for their crimes. All the gods knew of their bond, but there had never been a problem with it. That was until the gods broke the laws that their mother set for them.

Odin had business to attend to in Olympia and, as usual, he asked Bella to attend to the humans that planned to go to war that day. She agreed and went off to earth to look after their souls. What she didn't know was that some of the lesser gods were waiting to attack her.

Bella had been caught by surprise and was severely injured but she recovered quickly. They fought for days and eventually she came out victorious and she killed the gods for their acts. From what she told me, I could assume that killing a god was not an easy task. Ripping out their souls is not as easy as ripping out a humans and she was weakened.

She returned to Olympia injured and was seeking out her brother Odin. The gods were waiting for her return in the throne room and when she barely had enough energy to make it there but she did. She asked what was going on and she was shown the offspring that the gods had grown in the humans.

They knew there wouldn't be enough time for the babies to take nine months to grow. So they brought their human parents up to Olympia. Humans cannot come to the gods' domain for a reason, and they soon died, but their babies survived and the gods were able to make them grow at an increased rate until they were adults.

Bella was heartbroken when she found out it had been Odin's idea to send the gods to attack her and that he had also procreated with the humans. They knew they were going to be punished for breaking the laws and as they were going to attack their sister, Odin called for them to stop. He reasoned that they had what they wanted and the immortals would live on earth, so why do more damage and have to face their mother's wrath?

The other gods agreed with him and let Bella close Olympia off from the earth." Declan finished.

"I don't understand something." Emmett said slowly, "Why didn't Bella kill the gods' offspring?" Everyone stared at him. "…What?"

"Nothing Emmett; it just a good question and _you_ asked it." Edward teased while the burly vampire huffed and pouted like a child.

"Bella's oath says that she was never to harm the innocent and while the means of their birth was wrong, they had nothing to do with that." Declan shrugged.

"So her brothers and sister betrayed her." I said thoughtfully

Declan nodded, "and they took away the only home she has ever known… Until now." I looked up at her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Before she sealed off Olympia her brother Odin told her that there would come a day that she wondered back home. She asked if Olympia would open up again but he said no. He explained that one day she would find the woman that would make any place home for her, so long as the woman was there. She would be her forever, but Bella would have to suffer greatly for her. Bella asked who the woman was but Odin only told her that she would know who she was when she saw her." Declan looked at me.

"I am the woman?" I asked surprised.

"Yes you are. Did you hear what the Valkyrie said today? About Bella understanding now why Odin decided to create vampires?" I nodded. "He saw that Bella's mate would be a vampire."

"So Bella's brother betrayed her just so Alice would be turned into a vampire and eventually meet Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Declan said.

"He was punished for doing something that would eventually lead to Bella finding her mate. Not to sound course, but why?" Rosalie spoke for the first time that night.

"She was his little sister and he loved her. Given the choice would you commit a crime that would eventually lead to one of your family member's happiness, even if it meant you would be punished?" She looked around at us as we all slowly nodded.

"Why not just point Bella in her direction when Alice was human?" Jasper asked.

Declan looked thoughtful for a minute before realization dawned in her expression. "Because Bella would have to watch her die."

Poor Bella, I thought. No matter which path she took, she would always have to suffer. "How do we find her?" I asked.

"I have a plan for that. If Edward still can't read your thoughts than that means Bella is still looking out for you and she would know if you were in trouble." So I need to get in trouble, but how?

Before I could ask, Declan attacked me. She threw me through one of the panes of glass that surrounded the living room. For a brief second I was afraid, but then I realized what she was doing. I closed my eyes for the impact that would be happening any second but it never happened.

With one I opened, I peeked around me and then I opened them fully. I was just outside the house, in Bella's arms. She must have caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up at her and saw a very angry Bella glaring back at the house with teeth bared.

"Bella! I guess my plan worked than." Declan said happily.

Bella's expression didn't change as she set me down and pushed me behind her. All I heard before she attacked was a deep growl and then she was gone. The next thing I saw was Declan pinned against the living room wall inside the house with Bella holding her up by her throat.

I sprinted to where they stood. "Bella, let her go!" she didn't even twitch when I called out to her. I flitted next to them and ducked under her outstretched arm. When I was between them I tackled Bella in a hug to push her away from Declan.

Apparently it worked because she wrapped both arms around my waist and picked me off the floor. I lifted my legs to wrap around her waist and my arms went around her neck. She inhaled deeply a few times before moving us to the coach and sitting down with me in her lap.

"Bells!" Declan yelled. "You ripped my favorite shirt." I turned my neck to see her and noticed there was a slight tear in the collar of her shirt.

"You through my mate through a window, be happy it wasn't your throat." Bella growled in my shoulder. The electricity shot through my body at her words, her mate. I was her mate and she was mine. Why did she doubt that?

"I was trying to get you to come back. So now that you are here, you should know that the Cullens aren't afraid or disgusted by your actions with the dogs, that Alice is your mate and you are hers, and… Am I forgetting anything?" she looked thoughtful for a second. I saw Emmett raise his hand slowly from the corner of my eye. Declan say him too, "You, the big burly one." She said pointing at him.

"You forgot to mention how kick ass we thought Bella-Bear was." Bella groaned at the nickname and I giggled.

"Oh yes, that too." Declan nodded resolutely. "Now that's settled. It is tomorrow already and I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like to sleep."

"Would you care to retire here for now?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Hell yes!" Bella opened her mouth, but she was cut off by Declan. "Shut up Isabel, not a word. We are gonna stay here until we have to leave to meet the wolves." Declan glared at the now pouting Bella. I giggled at her hurt expression, she was adorable.

"I'm going to sleep, don't wake me until we _have_ to go Bells." Declan called behind her shoulder.

"Bossy." Bella whispered to herself.

"I heard that!" Declan called from the guest bedroom. Bella rolled her eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me!" They must have this argument a lot if she already knows what Bella will do.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" I asked her quietly. Her expression softened into a small smile and she nodded. I stood up off her lap and offered her my hand. She took it and followed after me as I led her to the second floor.

My room was the one at the end of the hall and I opened the door and pulled her in after me. One wall was made of mostly glass, but all the other walls held numerous paintings. They were of my family, visions, nature, animals, really anything I had on my mind at the time I sat down at my easel.

"These are amazing Allie." She looked around at them and then back at me. I felt shy and modest when I saw the admiration in her eyes.

"They are nothing." I pulled her to my bed and we both lay down close to each other.

Suddenly she turns on her side and props herself up on her elbow, looking down at me. "I have told you my story. Would you mind telling me yours?" she whispers.

So I tell her all that I know about my past. I explain that I can't remember a lot of things from when I was human, about the doctor who changed me in the asylum, and then about having a vision of Jasper in the café and us traveling together to find the Cullens. Sometime during my story she moved back onto her back and pulled me toward her until I was resting on her shoulder with are arms around each other. She started to stroke my back when I was finished and I couldn't help but purr.

She laughed lightly and I looked up at her. "That is really cute, sweetheart." She whispers as she reaches a hand up to stroke my cheek. I close my eyes and lean into the touch, just enjoying the whispers of electricity that her warm hand brought to me.

She sighed softly, "I have to go and meet with the wolves." I nodded but neither of us moved for a few more minutes. She sighed again, kissed the top of my head and then moved off the bed. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I will always wait for you Bella." I told her sincerely. She nodded and left; I could hear her rouse Declan downstairs and then their goodbyes to my family.

I turned my face into the pillow Bella had been resting on and inhaled the smell of sunlight and early morning fog.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Nothing too important. I was going to add the second incounter with the puppies in the chapter but I'm gonna save it for the next one.**

**School starts up again on the marrow, so there updates will become slightly less frequent. (it was nice to wake up every morning to an update right?)**

**Oh, I have a question. If you were given the choice of eternal life would you take it? Someone asked me that once and I said no (for many reasons), but I was curious of what other people thought about it. So if you want to, feel free to answer. **

**Read & Rest**

**-Brighton**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Okay so its been a little while longer than I thought it would be. Apparently my work load has doubled this school year, who knew? So you are allowed to type angrily at me for not only agreeing to be stupid Head of Photography for both my school Newspaper and Yearbook but also getting a part in a play in my Theatre group. I feel like I barely have time to think anymore not to mention my family and I have gone Vegan. Wtf, I know. I think my best line of defense against the change was "I'm not a fucking baby Giraffe." Needless to say it happened anyway and I was really sick for the first couple of weeks because my body was screaming "WTF EARLY WHERE'S THE MEAT?" and I gave it no reply. **

**Diclaimer:**

**SM wrote Twilight, I wrote this. **

* * *

><p>I felt like it took forever but It actually didn't take long for Bella to return. After lying in my bed for about ten minutes, I decided to go downstairs and look for a distraction until she came back.<p>

My family wasn't very helpful in trying to distract me. I flitted to the music room and decided to wait and watch for her out the back windows. It had only been another twenty minutes when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

No one else would have been able to sneak up on me besides Bella. When I relaxed further into her, she tightened her hold on me. I sighed contentedly when she buried her face into my neck, breathing in and out slowly. Her warm breath tickled my exposed skin and a pleasant shiver went throw my body.

An amused chuckle filled the small amount of space between us, "You cold baby, would you like me to warm you?" Her sultry voice sent another shiver down my spine. Well aware of the affect she was having on me, she nuzzled her face into my throat. I smirked; time to turn the tables I thought.

I quickly turned in her arms until I was facing her; her arms tightened around me again and pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and we were now flush against each other.

"And how would you warm me?" I purred into her ear.

"I'm sure I could think of something." The huskiness of her voice set me on fire.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against my throat. I heard a gasp, was that me? Thinking was a little difficult right now.

Bella was softly kissing my neck but her chaste caresses were becoming more and more heated.

Her tongue lightly brushed where my pulse point should have been and a soft moan slipped out of my mouth.

I twined my fingers in her hair while leaning back so I could give her better access to my throat. She gave me a small nip, but I was able to muffle moan by biting my lips.

Frustration and loss filled me when she pulled away slightly. Her eyes were molten green with no traces of yellow or brown but I knew this was a different kind of fire. She moved her hand to trail her fingers down my check. My breathing picked up when her fingers slipped through my short hair and gripped lightly.

Her eyes raked over my face and came to settle on my lips. Eventually she looked up into my eyes, silently asking permission. I pulled her face closer to mine as an answer.

Her lips brushed lightly against mine, electricity shot through my body and the fire I felt grew impossibly hotter. I had waited so long to feel her lips against mine, but I couldn't have imagined it feeling so right.

Her mouth was warm as she pressed a little bit more into me. The kiss started out chaste and sweet but it wasn't going to last long not if the desire I felt building up ad anything to say about it. I pulled her face harder into me. She groaned, sending me into a frenzy, and the kiss became passionate and hard.

She lightly bit my lower lip and then sucked it into her mouth. I moaned loudly before swiping my tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed me to explore her.

When I swirled my tongue against hers, I just about melted at the taste of her. Sunlight might have been the best description for her smell but she tasted like freesia and honey. I couldn't help but want to taste her more. After several minutes we were able to pull away from each other.

Both of us were breathing hard out of habit. The electricity and fire calmed slightly but never diminished.

"Alice," her whisper brushed against my lips making me shiver.

I smiled softly, "You need to talk to everyone about the wolves don't you?" Her sheepish expression made me giggle. "It's okay sweetheart." I leaned in to brush my lips against hers, but pulled away quickly before I wasn't able to.

"Would it be strange to say I missed you?" Our hands had intertwined as we walked at human pace to the living room.

"Not at all. I missed you too… That reminds me where is Declan?" I turned to look at Bella and noticed her smirk.

"Declan stayed behind for a little while to have a chat with one of the wolves." I knew there was no way she would tell me anything else so I dropped the subject.

We walked into the living room and sat ourselves on the empty love seat to wait for the rest of my family. Everyone stopped what they were doing throughout the house an outside to some and see what Bella had to say. I heard the front door open and close quickly. The whole family was now in their positions around the room as Declan walked in and sat on the arm of the couch Bella and I were sharing.

"I'll make this quick. There has already been a lot of discussion throughout the last few days. We met with the wolves and after some… persuading they agreed to a treaty with us." She sounded almost bored by the interaction and I assumed that meant the wolves hadn't given her too much trouble.

"That is good to hear Bella." Carlisle said earnestly. Bella gave a slight nod in recognition of his words and the rest of my family went into separate discussions around the room. Edward and Jasper were talking about going hunting, Emmett and Rosalie were discussing possible upgrades for his jeep, and Carlisle and Esme were talking about an interesting patient they had had.

I snuggled contentedly into Bella's side as she wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer. She turned to kiss the top of my head before looking at Declan and raising an eyebrow. Declan had a look on her face that could only be described as star struck. What was this about? Had she met someone?

I made a mental note to ask her later about the look Declan had on her face. Bella chuckled softly and then turned to me. "What is the plan for today?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Declan and I will have to return home soon; she needs to rest and eat. I will have to do some repairs around the house and I believe we have a few things to discuss. Oh, that reminds me, we still need to discuss the new borns a bit more and there are some things about the wolves we need to talk about." Bella shifted slightly to face my family as they turned their attention back on to her.

"What's up Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Let's start with the new borns. Victoria will eventually be coming to attack your family with her army but I don't think she will be counting on Declan and me being here, so that's not too much of a problem. I was wondering whether you wished to wait for her to come to us or do you prefer to go and finish her sometime soon?" Bella's tone was so blasé that you would have thought she was discussing the weather.

"I imagine we should…wait. They could always change their minds and then there would be no reason to kill anyone." Carlisle looked a little uncomfortable at the idea of going out and killing a large group of vampires. Bella glanced briefly at Declan as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well, they are planning on attacking _you_ so it is your choice; next order of business then, the wolves. Are you all aware of the wolf known as Leah Clearwater?" Everyone had a confused expression on their faces. What did Leah have to do with anything?

"Yes, she is the gray wolf that shifted about a year ago and she also has a shifter brother." Edward received a confirming nod from Bella at his statement.

"Do you recall me mentioning the importance of names?" Everyone nodded, "I am assuming you do not know the importance of a female shifter with the name 'Leah' then?" Declan and Bella both chuckled slightly.

"The name 'Leah' means 'leader' and female shifters are exceptionally rare because when women are born with the shifter genes they are usually extremely powerful."

"As in, Leah is the pack's rightful Alpha." Declan added helpfully.

"Yes Leah is a very powerful shifter indeed and she is the rightful Alpha but because she is female she has had to go through a lot of torment from her pack mates, especially Paul and Jacob." Declan growled softly, "That was actually one of the reasons for their punishments."

"So Leah will become the new pack leader now that Jacob and Paul are gone?" Edward asked.

"No, Sam will most likely take the position up again. That's why I need to talk to you all. Declan and I will be trying to influence her to challenge Sam for the position because she will take it from him if she would try, but because of her past with the high ranking shifters she will most likely not even consider trying. I just wanted to let you know this because there will be tension within the pack until Leah steps up to control them or they destroy themselves. A pack cannot survive without order and if you do not have a rightful Alpha in the position then there will be no one to enforce the rules."

"Do you think she will listen to you?" Carlisle looked unsure.

"In the end she will choose correctly because otherwise her pack will be destroyed. Our concern is more with how much damage will have to be inflicted before she steps up. Luckily we have an advantage in influencing her," she paused and looked at Declan," and Leah is a natural leader so there should not be too much of a problem." Carlisle nodded.

"Since that is over. I believe we have to leave. Bella?" Declan stood up and turned toward her friend.

"Always so eager to sleep." Bella grumbled.

"It is a favorite past time of mine and last I heard you enjoyed it as well."

Bella rolled her eyes and Declan stuck her tongue out at her. "Fine, I'll be ready in a moment." She turned to face me and her expression softened. "I will see you soon, sweetheart. I have to go and take care of some things at home." I didn't want her to leave and judging by her expression she didn't want to either.

"Can I come with you?" She seemed almost surprised by the question. She looked up to Declan with a questioning expression. The pixie rolled her eyes but nodded. Bella's expression immediately turned into a blazing smile as she turned back to me. I couldn't help but be a little dazzled by her.

"Yes, if you don't mind me having to do chores around the house." I nodded my consent and we both stood up from the couch. I said my goodbyes to my family and soon we were running off to her house.

**BPOV-**

It felt almost surreal to have Alice sitting on our living room couch. I have never once felt awkward about myself or unsure like I did in this moment. There she was, the love of my existence, just sitting comfortably in my house as if she was meant to be there and I couldn't help but feel uncertain of what to do.

"What do you need to do?" My expression must have looked rather funny because she soon laughed," Around the house? You said you had some chores…?"

"Oh yes! Chores! I have to go into town to pick up a few things from the hardware store. Would you care to accompany me or would you prefer to stay here?" I heard a snore from upstairs. "I don't think Declan will be very good company at the present." She giggled and I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I'll come with you."

I nodded and we headed out to the garage that was behind the house. I pushed the door open and went to go grab the right set of keys before returning to her side and motioning to a car furthest away from the door.

She paused when she saw the car and I noticed her eyes widened. "This is your car?"

I was confused by her reaction. It is sitting in my garage to wouldn't it be mine? "One of many, yes"

"But it's…"

"Old?" I offered. She nodded quickly, the befuddle expression was so adorable. "I know Declan complains about it all the time and calls it 'The Beast'. She says it takes up space in the garage where another nicer car could be, but I always like to take it with us."

She continued to look at the car curiously. I couldn't blame her. The garage had millions of dollars' worth of automobiles in it and then there was "The Beast" an old 1966 GMC Pickup sitting beside some of the world's finest vehicles. I honestly couldn't explain my affinity for the car. It was old, had broken down numerous times and had to be repaired, but at the same time it was sturdy and dependable. I usually only had to replace something every decade and I made sure to keep everything in pristine condition.

The car had been with me for nearly half a century now and I couldn't seem to leave it behind. "Come on we have to make it to the store sometime in the next century." I hoped in to the driver's side easily while Alice gingerly got in on the other side.

When I started the truck the roar from the engine started Alice a little but soon we were off. We made it to the hardware store with no other incidents and I was able to find it easily. I checked around us for any humans but was pleased when I found none. I teleported to Alice's side and swung her door open easily while offering my hand to assist her down, even though she didn't need it.

She laughed lightly at my display, "Such manners Isabel, I think I could get use to this." She didn't release my hand as we made our way into the store. The few people milling around the store stared at us as we went past but we were both use to it by now.

"You know, I don't think I have ever been in one of these stores."

"Why not, surely you have to repair things from time to time?" I imagine vampires destroy things from time to time after all.

"We have to repair things all the time with Emmett living in the house but I'm not the one that usually fixes it. The rule of the house is 'you break it, you fix it'. So they only time I have ever had to fix something is when Emmett talks me into it."

"Declan and I are always destroying one thing or another. So I try to associate myself with all the nearby stores for each town we move into." Of course Declan always got out of fixing what she had broken.

"I noticed that there was part of a wall missing up stairs…?" I groaned, I didn't really want to explain that one.

"Ummm, yes, that one was actually my fault." Please don't ask me what happened.

"Oh? What happened?" Shit

"Well you see… Declan threw me through the wall because I decided to play a prank on her."

"And what will you need to fix it?" She seemed curious about the whole process. As we were walking through the store I explained why I got certain items and what I would use them for.

After an hour of looking for what I need to repair the wall, the door handle, and the door frame, we had a full cart worth of materials. We made it up to the front and after loading all of the materials on the cashiers table I waited to be rung up.

I looked up and noticed the cashier hadn't moved from his spot and seemed incapable of doing so as he stared open mouthed at me. Alice hissed beside me and moved into my side. Her arm wrapped around my waist possessively as she started to growl. This seemed to snap the young boy out of his haze and he moved to quickly grab the items and begin scanning them in.

I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and kissed the top of her head to try and calm her. It seemed to work until we noticed the boy staring again. I had to grab the small vampire around the waist to keep her from attacking the unsuspecting boy,

"Baby, why don't you wait over there while I deal with this?" Alice turned to look at me indignantly with dark amber eyes. "Please Allie?" She huffed but moved away to stand farther away.

I turned toward the still unmoving human. "I would greatly appreciate it if you did your job now." my voice held a certain amount of force and he got the hint. After a few more minutes he was finally done.

I paid for it and was about to reach for the stuff when his hand shot out to grab my arm. "Do you need help carrying it out to your car?" His hand was still on my arm and I could practically feel Alice bristling.

I yanked my arm out from under his repulsive touch. "No."

Alice came up beside me and grabbed the bags while I handled the wood. That way it was less suspicious then if I carried it all by myself. We walked quickly out of the store and set the stuff in the bed of the truck.

I walked with Alice to the passenger side, which was facing away from the store, so that I could open her door again. Right before I grabbed the handle, Alice roughly grabbed my shoulders and slammed my back into the truck. Before I could ask what was going on, her lips were on mine kissing me fiercely.

Once I realized what was happening I responded with the same level of passion. She groaned when I started to kiss her back and started to kiss me harder. When she finally pulled away, we were both panting and I was slightly flushed. She leaned her body against mine and slowly caressed my arm where the boy had grabbed me.

Her touch was nothing like his. With him it was repulsive even though he had barely touched me, but every brush of her skin against mine sent electricity all over my body.

"I don't like when other people touch you." She said simply. For some reason the words set me on fire and I couldn't seem to reply for a several seconds.

"I don't really like it either." I whispered.

"Good," She stepped away from me and pulled open her door. Before she hopped in she glanced at me, "Are you coming?"

She giggled when I just continued to stare at her blankly. I shook my head a little before nodding. I teleported into the driver's seat and we made it back to the house soon.

We ended up fixing what was damaged for the next couple of hours. Well I fixed it while she stood nearby watching and asking questions, she would occasionally help if I asked. Afterward we went downstairs and watched movies for the rest of the day.

We ended up sprawled on the main couch facing the TV She was snuggled into my front as we both lay down. Over all it was probably the best day of my life. I felt so at peace with her in my arms and every now and again she would turn around and kiss me before returning back to her original position.

I had never known this feeling. It was euphoria, peace, and contentment all wrapped up into one and only in the presence of my mate had I ever felt it. When I would lightly stroke my fingers over her side, she would press further against me and begin to purr, and the feeling of wholeness would only increase.

I understood what people meant about someone being your other half now because nothing else could describe this feeling of completeness. I felt truly at home with her. This is something I had felt millenniums ago but never to this degree, she was my true home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I cant find anymore good Bellice stories :(. Whats wrong with fanfic? Can they not just have an endless supply of good, long Bella/Alice/Love fics?**

**PS (Post Script)**

**Thanks to those who answered the question I posted before. There were some rather interesting answers.**

**Read & Rest**

**-Brighton**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-**

**Just a fluff chapter. Nothing to important **

**lynettecullen- **

**Thanks for making me laugh with your reviews. **

**Disclaimer-**

**I own nothing. Excpet all of the stuff that I bought**

* * *

><p>Alice and I sat laid together for the entire night and into Sunday afternoon. Sometime during the night Alice turned around to face me. We spent hours in silence with me stroking her side softly and Alice running her fingers over my face, lightly tracing my features. Eventually she did speak.<p>

"Tell me a secret." She whispered softly without stopping the movement of her hands. Her thumb lightly traced my lips, but I grabbed it before she could continue her exploration.

I kissed her palm lightly and leaned in so my lips rested against her ear. "I adore you." I whispered to her before kissing her ear. The words seemed to have the desired affect because she sighed contentedly before pushing her face further into my neck.

"Tell me another secret." She whispered even lower.

"I love you. Even if I haven't had the pleasure of knowing you for long, I still do. I can't wait until I'm able to say that I love everything about you, that I know how adorable you look when you just wake up, or how you take my breath away when you dance. I can't wait for them moment when I can know everything about you but still be surprised by how truly amazing you are. I can't wait for us." Throughout my speech I had been laying a trail of kisses from her ear to her lips but I stopped just before I reached them. I wanted her to close the space between us.

Alice eyes were filled to the brim with affection and she looked at me for a few seconds before she pressed her lips to mine. The kiss was one of the softest she had ever given me. The thought of it ending made me ache unexpectedly.

She shifted slightly so that she was lying on top of me but never broke contact with my lips. We must have been kissing for quite a while because the next thing I know I hear someone clearing their throat. Alice pulled back slightly and looked down at me. Her eyes had changed to a dark amber color and I'm sure my eyes were either a light shade of green or yellow.

Someone cleared their throat again to our right and we both turned to look at who had intruded. Declan stood there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" Declan asked.

"Do you?" I asked snidely. I was a little upset that Declan had just ruined our moment.

"Well yes I do. It's…" Declan's gloating expression turned to one of contemplation. "Huh, I thought I had just…" She began to say under her breath before she trailed off and shot me a glare.

I chuckled at her expression. "What's wrong Dec-y? Can't remember?" I knew it was rude of me but I couldn't help it she was being snide to my mate and me.

"Isabel Valkyrja! What have I said about erasing people's memories?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "That I shouldn't do it unless it was necessary and to never do it to you unless you asked me to." I sighed. I sat up on the couch and set Alice in a sitting position beside me. She grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yes to NEVER do it to me. Don't mess with me Isabel or I'll use my powers to keep you away from your girlfriend- don't you growl at me!" We glared at each other for a moment while I continued to growl at her. I let go of Alice's hand and teleported to the spot in front of Declan.

The pixie wasn't surprised and continued to glare as I leaned into her face still growling. "You will never use your powers against her or you will have me to deal with Declan O'Reilly and we both know the minute you do I will invade your mind and flip your power off. Permanently. I wouldn't use my powers on your mate so you won't use yours on mine."

A few more minutes passed before she finally looked away from me and nodded slightly. We had a deal. I flitted over to Alice and picked her up bridal style before I turned back to Declan. "Oh and you owe me fore threatening my girlfriend." I winked at her as she looked at me in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak but I teleported away before she could say anything.

I set Alice down gently on her feet and went to lie on her bed. Alice looked a little shocked to be in her bedroom at the Cullen mansion but got over it quickly. She turned to me with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry if I cause any problems with Dec-."

I cut her off before she could finish "You didn't." She still looked apprehensive, so I went on. "Declan and I were just messing around. We would never do anything that would purposefully harm the other. "I shrugged. A smile appeared on my lips when I thought about how I would get Declan back because now she not only owed me for throwing Alice through a window but also for threatening her.

"Okay, what are we doing here, then?" Alice came to lie beside me and I pulled her in close so we could snuggle. She nuzzled into my neck and began to purr softly.

"Well I figured you would want to come back home so that you could change for school." I heard her groan.

"Ugh! I completely forgot about school." I could hear the pout in her voice. "I could have just borrowed some clothes from Declan…" She still seemed confused about having to leave my house.

I laughed softly and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I would get jealous if you wore anyone else's clothes. "

She shivered lightly as I brushed my lips against her ear. "I wouldn't have minded wearing your clothes." It was my turn to shiver. The thought of her in my clothes made me want to growl with approval.

"I think I would like that… Very much." I whispered back.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go back home and grab one of your shirts." I started to get up but she pushed me back down and straddled my waist. My breath caught in my throat and I looked up into her golden eyes that had begun to be taken over by the black. She leaned down and brushed her lips against mine softly, "Make sure it smells like you."

I leaned up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss before pulling away and then teleporting back to my house.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"It's hard to believe such a dangerous creature could look as stupid as you do right now." Declan's smug voice rang in my ear. I hissed at her without taking my eyes off of my little pixie who was across the lunch room talking to a human. "Really Isabel the goofy grin on your face would put the Newton boy to shame."

Declan had been haggling me nonstop today as soon as she saw Alice in my favorite shirt. It also did not help that I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of the small vampire. It wasn't completely my fault though. Alice had decided that a pair of shorts would go nicely with my shirt at least that is what she called them when I asked her if she planned to put something over her underwear. The shorts were so small that I thought they had been some kind of undergarment and pared with my baggy shirt it almost appeared she was wearing almost nothing.

Upon first seeing the outfit I almost lost control and attacked her but at the last second I had somehow managed to control my urges. At the time I had loved it because there was so much skin exposed for my eyes to feast upon but I hadn't taken into account that if she was exposed to my eyes that meant that others could see her like this too. The Newton boy had been getting on my nerves all day with his ogling of my mate as if he had a death wish he had stopped Alice on her way to our table to flirt with her.

At first I thought Alice would blow him off and make her way toward me but instead she stayed to talk to him for a little while. She was currently talking to him right now and I couldn't believe the amounts of rage and jealousy I felt right now. Why was she still talking to him?

"Oh hush green eyes! If you continue growling like that the humans will think you swallowed an engine. Now be patient your mate is walking over right now." Declan's voice was mainly amused but had a slight hint of unease in it. I guess she knew how close I was to harming the boy.

"Bella." I snapped out of my thoughts at her voice and I looked up to see Alice in front of me with a knowing glint in her eyes. She sat down close beside me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I have to say babe that you look so…_ tasty_ when you're jealous." Her voice was low enough so no one else would hear at the table and her lips brushed across my ear making me shiver.

I quickly turned to her and before she knew what was happening my lips were on hers. The kiss was rough and possessive. I wanted to show these humans that she was_ mine_. Alice moaned softly before reciprocating with the same amount of passion. I think I heard several gasps throughout the room but I was unable to focus on anything besides Alice at this moment.

**APOV-**

I planned on making Bella jealous more often if this was the result. The kiss was consuming with a hard edge to it. I knew that she was claiming me in front of the humans and it would have been a lie if I had said I wasn't doing a little bit of claiming myself. For some reason her possessiveness only made me want her that much more. I would never have said I would have liked to be controlled by anyone but  
>I found that I didn't mind in the least if it was Bella doing the controlling because I knew that she was under my spell as well.<p>

After several heated minutes she pulled away much to my disappointment. My breathing was accelerated but Bella's was even and I noticed a dangerous glint in her eyes. She smirked at my weary expression, "If you want to play that game Alice you have to be willing to play both roles." She didn't mean that I had to-

"Where are you going?" I clutched onto her leather jacket but she brushed me off easily. I pouted at her but she just waved her finger at me.

"Oh no Alice that won't work this time, it's my turn to play." She stood and walked over to the jock table. Was she seriously about to do this?

"Hello Zack. Do you mind if I sit?" I heard her say to one of the football players. I growled lowly at her flirtatious tone and growled even louder at his reaction to her. His eyes wondered all over her clothed body and I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt him.

I watched them flirt back and forth, slowly growing angrier each second they spoke to each other. I snapped when he reached out and pretended to adjust her jacket and brushed his hand across her bare skin. I couldn't see anything past the rage. He had just touched MY MATE.

I shot out of my seat and was behind Bella with the next second. Just as I was about to reach out and break the offending appendage Bella reached out and grabbed my hand. I all of a sudden couldn't move at all, she was using her powers on me to keep me in place.

"Oh Alice! Why hello!" She said in a fake surprised voice with a smirk. All I could do was growl loudly at the boy I had pinned with a hateful glare. She must have been using her powers on everyone at the table because they didn't seem to notice my strange behavior. "I must be going boys. Alice and I needed to finish a project before the bell rang. We better be going."

Alice grabbed my one of my hands and held it while she wrapped her other arm around my waist. She was beginning to force my body to walk out of the cafeteria when the stupid human called out to her, "Hey Bella would you like to go out some time?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and I roared at him and tried to pull away from my mate to wipe the smirk off his face but Bella only held my tighter to her body and politely declined his offer.

She forced me to walk out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Eventually we came across a classroom used for storage and Bella forced my struggling form through the door. Before closing it and realizing me into the room. I turned and glared at her. "What. The. Hell." I growled.

"You are right. Jealousy does suit you." Her eyes had turned into a molten green color that swirled with desire.

"This isn't a joke Isabel!" I thought calling her by her full name would make her take me seriously but the fire only seemed to intensify in her eyes and I was having a hard time holding onto my anger with her looking at me with hunger.

"I rather enjoy you calling me that." Her husky voice whispered in my ear. I hadn't even seen her move but she was suddenly right in front of me. I backed up a step but she only followed until I was pressed against the wall. "Now Alice," She breathed out against my lips, I trembled slightly," Do you see why that game is no good now?"

I nodded hesitantly. I was glad I wasn't human because I probably would have passed out by now. "I'm glad to hear that." She whispered before her lips crashed onto to mine forcing my lips open so she could explore. I moaned loudly into the kiss and buried my fingers in her hair trying to pull her closer.

Too soon she pulled away, I whimpered at the loss of contact but Bella refused to move when I tried to pull her back to me.

"The bell will be ringing soon. Wouldn't want to miss class now would we?" She chuckled at me. How could she think about class right now?

She pulled completely away from me despite my protests. "Bella!" I whined but it only made her laugh harder. The sound was beautiful and if I hadn't been so miffed I would have stopped to listen to it closer.

She sobered after a few seconds. "Now Alice no more making me jealous on purpose. You are mine and I do not like people thinking they have a chance with _my_ mate."

I nodded seriously at her. "And you are mine Isabel." She shivered slightly and leaned down to give me a soft kiss.

"I really do enjoy you calling me that." She whispered

"Then I'll have to use it more often." We smiled at each other and I leaned in for another short kiss, but just as I had begun to run my tongue along her lips trying to make her deepen the kiss, the bell rang.

She laughed at my pout as she grabbed my hand and walked me to class. When we finally made it to our class, the halls were nearly empty but the bell hadn't wrong yet. Bella gave me another short kiss before walking into class hand in hand. The students were all talking quietly to themselves waiting for the teacher to arrive as we walked to our lab table in the back.

I turned toward Bella and gazed up into her beautiful eyes. She brushed her fingers softly against my face, but the sweet moment was shattered by a rude cough. I turned reluctantly away from my Bella to glare at the offending person. Of course it had to be Mike.

His gaze flickered between us for a moment and then down to our still clasped hands on the table. Bella began to growl lowly at him and she tugged me into her side wrapping her arm around my shoulder. I was happy with the extra contact and eagerly snuggled closer into her. Her growl morphed into a soft purring noise.

"So you two are…" He seemed to be struggling with what to say.

Bella scoffed loudly, "Together, dating, touching, completely unavailable to you?" She said rudely. I elbowed her softly in the ribs but she didn't seem to want to take the hint.

"Lesbians?" I almost smacked myself in the forehead at his stupidity, if this boy wasn't careful my mate would end up killing him.

Bella growled loudly but I stroked her thigh hoping to calm her. It'd seemed to work because she stopped growling and instead buried her face in my neck and started purring again. I would have to take care of the human then. "Yes Mike. Now unless you want to get in trouble I suggest you go sit down. The teacher is here."

ΩΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Luckily enough the rest of the day went smoothly and we made it to my house without incident. Bella and Declan had been invited over for family night which was us usually just playing games all night but instead Carlisle had suggested we tell stories instead so we could all get to know each other better.

Emmett had decided to start with his story and everyone listened with rapt attention. All of us were in our usual places and I was snuggled into Bella's lap. Everyone was currently laughing at Emmett telling about one time when he had decided to wrestle a shark.

Declan was giggling uncontrollably besides us, almost rolling off the couch, "I can't believe you let it do that." She said in between gasping.

"Well how was I supposed to know he was going to rip them off?" Emmet pouted while Rosalie cooed at her mate.

"You should have seen him! He came in completely naked with seaweed in his hair with this confused look on his face." Edward said laughing loudly at the memory. The shark had apparently been faster than Emmet had thought and it managed to completely rip of his clothes when it tried to bite him.

I felt Bella's shoulders shaking underneath me as she laughed and I buried my face in her chest trying to stifle my giggles.

"Hey Jazzy, why don't you tell that story about how you accidently set off a canon and blew up your headquarters when you were in the war." Emmet said excitedly.

"I think you just told it for me." Jasper smirked at his brother's childish expression while the room was filled with another round of laughter. After a few minutes Jasper started his story.

"Well when I was a human, I had joined the military during the Civil War. One day-"

"You fought in the Civil War?" Declan interrupted him. He nodded and she glanced over her to Bella with an evil glint in her eye. "Well what do you know a Civil War man. Did you hear that Bella?" I looked up and noticed Bella had an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Yes, I heard." She turned her head to look at Jasper. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry about what?" I asked.

"Why the war of course." Declan said "Little Bella here started it you see."

Gasps filled the room, "You started the war?" I looked at her for some kind of hint that it was a joke. How can you start a war?

She nodded slowly, "I did. Things needed to change and slavery needed to end so I just planted an idea into a few individuals' minds and from there it grew."

Declan scoffed, "and we had to go and hide out for nearly a hundred years in dreary old Arizona because of it." Now I was seriously confused and I looked to Bella hoping she would explain.

Bella sighed and ran her hands through her hair nervously, "Well I didn't want to run into any potential veterans of the war because I was embarrassed so we hid out in the remote parts of the state to avoid anyone. A few months ago I figured all of them would probably be dead by now so I agreed to move out of Arizona and Declan decided Forks would be our next place."

"Is that why you aren't very…with the times?" Emmet asked and Bella nodded. "Well shit. That's amazing!"

Everyone just shook their heads at his behavior and we continued telling stories for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**

**Thank you to anyone who gave me story names to Bellice fics. You are my heros.**

**Read & Rest**

**-Brighton**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I think I've re-written this chapter about 5 times and each was completely different**

**Disclaimer:**

**It's that one ladies**

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by rather smoothly or as smoothly as one could expect when you have a small army of vampires after you, a pack of unlawful mongrels, being integrated into the Cullen's lives, and-<p>

I cut my thoughts off before they could continue to plague me. While the week had been fine the prospects for the weekend were not looking well. Declan had made little progress with convincing Leah to take her rightful role and the pack had begun to…unhinge for lack of a better word. Several fights had broken out among the members and Sam – the pseudo leader (or incompetent fool as Declan and I liked to call him) – had not been able to stop them before the commotion had alerted the humans. Declan and I had to go down to La Push on several occasions to erase the memories of the incidents.

"What are you thinking about, Isabel?" Hearing her say my given name never failed to shoot a thrill of excitement down my spine. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, too beautiful to waste indoors, so Alice decided to bring me down to a little clearing she had found with a glorious waterfall. We had been lounging around for hours, playing in the water and just enjoying each other's company.

"The wolves." I stated simply, pulling her closer into my side so I could feel her skin against mine.

"Work, work, work," I chuckled as she grumbled under her breath, "Declan says that Leah is nearly ready to be the alpha. What were her exact words? 'She grows tired of their shit more and more each day. She's almost ready to go Mama wolf on them and spank all of their fury asses.'" I laughed harder at her almost perfect replication of Declan's voice.

"I think when she comes over tonight I will be able to convince her fully. There will be a fight between several wolves in a few hours and Sam will not be able to rein them in. I think it will be the final straw for her patience." I had received the vision of the fight hours early; it was going to be gruesome. With tension so high in the pack right now every member is on edge and any slight provocation could turn into chaos. The fight begins over something very simple, one boy is going to accidently run into another on patrols and that will turn into a shoving match that led to an eventual fight involving most of the pack. A few boys are going to be out of commission for several days afterward.

Alice props herself up beside me so she can look at my face, "Will Leah be hurt?" I touch my fingertips to her face and immediately the worry lines smooth out.

"Leah and her mate will be fine. They are preoccupied with each other right now and they won't even know about the dispute until they start heading over to the house." Alice had cornered Declan sometime during the week and forced the information out of her about her bonding with the shifter. I still wasn't privy to the details of _how_ she convinced the stubborn pixie to tell her and when I asked Declan, her expression changed to one of mild fright and the subject was quickly changed.

"When will they be heading over?" She snuggled up to me again after she had been reassured.

"Hmmm, I believe they are suppose to be back right after lunch time; which means we will need to head back in about an hour so I can begin making food." I kissed her temple lightly as she sighed at the thought of going back. "And if all goes well then, she will challenge Sam soon afterward and by the end of the day she will be the new Alpha."

"Why not just look into the future to see if it will work out? I thought you had the ability to see all of the future with your visions?" It always surprised me to realize that Alice never begrudged my talents even if certain aspects of my ability out shown hers.

"I am sure you are aware of how strange the future is?" I felt her nod against me, "While I have the ability to see any time in the future I wish, I've found that the visions I force are more difficult to…grasp." I think I just confused myself a little with that explanation.

"I don't think I understand." She looked at me with one of the most adorable confused faces I have ever seen. I bit my lip to keep from awing at her.

I racked my brain for possible analogies and I rolled my eyes at the one I thought of, Declan would be proud. "Imagine that the future is a fish and we are the fishermen. When I try to force a vision it is much like fishing with your hands, you are less likely to catch a fish and even if you do it will probably wiggle out of your grasp anyway; when I try to force a vision that possible future is more unstable than if I were to just wait for a vision to come to me like a fisherman baiting a line and waiting for a fish to bite. Visions that come naturally are more stable and the possibility of them changing is less likely."

Alice seemed to grasp the concept a little better now and for the rest of the time we sat in relative silence, content to just be with each other. When it was time to go I sighed deeply and she clung to me a bit tighter.

I laughed softly at her antics, "You don't have to let me go, baby. I was just going to teleport us back to the house so we could change." I didn't want to give Declan and our guest a show and with the swimsuit Alice was wearing they would definitely be getting more than what they paid for.

I teleported us into my bedroom where I set Alice down so I could go grab something to change into, "Bella could I borrow some clothes?" I gestured for her to follow me into the closet. Ever since I had let her borrow that one shirt she liked to have something on of mine supposedly because she liked the smell but I think it had more to do with the fact that we both enjoyed the claim it meant we had of each other.

We quickly got changed and then headed downstairs to begin a late lunch. When we got into the kitchen Alice hopped up onto the counter while I got all of the ingredients ready for the burgers I had planned to make last night. I rooted around for a little while and quickly came to the realization that when Declan got home I would be kicking her ass.

Everything for the burgers was right in the place that I had left it, except the meat. Instead of finding the nice big pile of ground beef and seasoning I found a note from the little pixie that apparently developed a death wish sometime around 2am last night.

_Dearest Housemate,_

_Around 2am I woke up to a frightening noise! There was a growing in my room!_

_I looked all around the room and I couldn't find the beast anywhere until it growled again._

_The beast was INSIDE of me!_

_I was so scared, so I ran downstairs and I decided to lore it away with this deliciously seasoned meat._

_Just know that the meat saved my life,_

_D_

"I'm going to kill her." I growled as I stalked toward the door.

"Whoa! Babe, it's okay! I'm sure she didn't mean to." Alice ran in front of me and tried to calm me down by wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Didn't MEAN TO? Alice, she left a note for god sakes! Of course she meant to." Alice nuzzled quickly into my neck and all of a sudden I couldn't remember why I was angry. I lifted her up into my arms as I walked back into the kitchen and set her back on the countertop.

She wrapped her legs around my waste as she continued to nuzzle my neck and I buried my head in the hollow between her throat and shoulder as I purred my pleasure at her affections. She started to leave kisses up and down the column of my throat and my natural reaction was to purr louder and pull her closer.

When I pulled her closer, I heard the distinct sound of paper crinkling and looked down to see Declan's note beside us. It all came rushing back, "HOLY SHIT!" I tried to pull back from the little vampire but she held on tight and we both came crashing to the ground, with her on top.

We looked at each other with matching expressions of shock and surprise, "Are you okay?" Alice had managed to gain her composer back before I had.

I decided to ignore her question for a moment, "How did you do that?" Does Alice have another power she failed to mention to me? One moment I was seething mad and then with a simple touch from her all was forgotten.

"Do what?" There was that sinfully adorable confused face again.

"You made me completely forget what I was doing…" I trailed off when I saw her raised eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything Isabela, besides this." She went back to nuzzling my neck but unlike last time I was prepared for it and my train of thought was not lost…completely. I purred loudly as her hair tickled my chin and her lips ghosted of my skin. It felt heavenly. "Do you like this?" Her lips lightly brushed against my ear and I could do nothing to stop the shiver that racked my body. I nodded slightly in answer.

She went back to my neck and I was once again lost. I enjoyed the sensations for a few more minutes before I came back to myself and sat up quickly. "What day is it?" I said abruptly.

Alice pulled back and eyed me wearily, "It's Saturday." I rolled my eyes at her comment; of course I knew it was Saturday.

"No, I mean what day of the month is it?"

"It's the first day of the month." She continued to look at me skeptically, "Are you okay, Babe? You are acting stranger than usual, which is kinda saying something."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "You are spending too much time with Declan. I am fine; I just forgot that today was the full moon." She raised her eyebrows in question and I poked her nose, "I feel the pull of the moon little vampire so I am close to my animal spirit today and everything is heightened…especially touch." I trailed my fingers down to her collar bone and she shivered.

A wicked gleam entered her eyes, "That sounds…fun." Her lips crashed into mine and I moaned embarrassingly loud. It took several long moments to even sum up the willpower to even consider pulling away. My mate was attacking my lips fiercely, nibbling and biting with fervor but I knew if this continued for much longer I would not be able to control myself, especially with the full moon being so close.

Finally I was able to pry myself away from the temptress. We were both breathing heavily and our eyes were dark. "I have to shift."

"Shift? Into what?" She was staring at my lips and my concentration was slipping.

"I can shift into anything but I do prefer one form above the others." I was a the ultimate predator of species and while sometimes being a simple fawn or a red bird was nice, I have also felt more at home in the skin of one of nature's great predators.

"Can I come with you?" We looked at each other for a moment before I nodded.

"Yes, you can come with me and while we are out we can hunt together. We could both use a little sustenance and I also need meat for the lunch I was going to prepare." Alice quickly got off my lap and pulled me along behind her as she headed out the backdoor.

When she had managed to drag me to the edge of the tree line she stopped and faced me, "So how does this work? You strip you clothes off and then shift right?" Strip my clothes off…? What on earth was she getting at?

"Why would I take my clothes off?" I think the expression of confusion on her face was mirrored on mine.

"Because they'll rip when you shift…?" She trailed off and then looked at me like I was crazy. I thought for a couple of seconds and realized what the problem was.

"Oh, you mean because that happens with the wolves?" A nod, "Yes well you see they are half human, half animal and I am not made from man therefore I do not have the same problems as them. I am made of energy therefore I can shape my energy into anything I want therefore my clothes shape with me and I do not have to remove them." She still looked a little confused, "How about I show you first? It might help." I moved a foot back and with an ease that came from years of practice I quickly shaped my energy into that of my favorite predator, a black panther. Of course I was a few feet bigger than your average panther.

"Wow." I looked over and saw Alice admiring my new form that was covered in rippling muscle.

"It is quite impressive, I have to agree." Alice jumped slightly when she heard me speak.

"You can talk too?"

I chuckled slightly, "It appears so."

Her response was to roll her eyes, "Okay smartass, I get it. You aren't anything like the pack."

I walked toward her and rubbed my furry head against her cheek, "No I am not." And then I took off running into the forest with a giggling Alice close on my heels.

We only had to run for a few moments before we found a small heard of deer grazing in the forest. We stalked them side by side without making a sound and then we pounced. I got two down before they could even move but when I went for a third I was suddenly distracted by the site of my Alice going in for the kill of a large buck. The site was transfixing. With deadly grace she leapt onto his back and sunk her teeth into his neck while simultaneously breaking it so the magnificent creature wouldn't unneededly suffer.

Right as her teeth bit into his neck her black eyes locked with mine and she started to suck out his blood. I had to quickly look away because of the sudden need to take her right then and there became so powerful I feared my will just might break, but at the last second I reined it in and went to enjoy my own meal.

We quickly finished up and started to head back with the second deer hanging safely in my mouth. When we reached the house I set the deer down, shifted back into my human form and then teleported to the garage where I got some rope and the machete Declan and I used for camping trips. With all the supplies in hand I teleported back outside where Alice was standing beside the deer.

"What do we do now?" Alice nudged the small body wearily with her foot as if she was afraid it would shoot up at any moment and attack us.

"We prepare it."

I strung up the deer for cleaning and had several choice cuts within minutes. After I had finished I cut it down and teleported with it to a place I had found a while ago that had a large pack of wolves and then teleported back.

Half an hour later we had finished a lovely meal of venison burgers, fruit, and salad but Declan and Leah had still not shown up. I extended my senses and found them a several miles away still around the La Push area. They had just found out about the fight, Leah was furious and Declan was trying to calm her down and bring her back to the house but Sam and a few other wolves were nearby and looking for more trouble.

"Alice, would you care to accompany me to La Push? It appears that Declan and Leah are having some behavioral problems with the pups." I raised my eyebrow at her in question

Alice smirked, "Should I bring the newspaper, baby?" We both started to laugh as I took her hand.

**DPOV-**

"Leah, babe, you're going to half to calm down and stay with me right now. If you get into a fight with them Bella will come down here and BOOM, no more pack, capiche?" Leah and I had heard about the fight that had happened earlier and one of the boys that was seriously hurt had been her little brother, Seth.

"Those stupid idiots HURT SETH!" Leah screamed and shook violently. _Well… shit. I don't even like these people if she really wants to tear them a new one she can be my guest. The only problem is if she gets hurt then not only do they have a pissed of pixie, they have pissed off Bella. Pissed off Bella= extinction. Yeah I know it sounds crazy but you know what's even crazier? Cyclops use to exist. Key words "use to". I still haven't heard the full story on that one._

_And you never will, Love._ Bella's mind whispered into mine. All of a sudden Bella and Alice appeared right beside Leah. The shifter was frightened by her appearance and burst into her wolf form and before I even could understand what was happening she leapt at Bella. _Fuck. Don't you dare hurt her Isabel!_ Bella gave the equivalent of a mental eye roll at me. By then Leah had reached the powerful woman but for some reason instead of outright attacking Bella she went after Alice. Worst mistake of her life. _Double fuck! Stupid pup is going to be the death of me!_ By this point I was truly frightened for Leah and while she might have gotten hurt with Bella, she had the very large possibility of getting killed if she even got close enough to touch Alice.

I rushed forward to stop her but I knew my effort was worthless she would get to Alice before I did and Bella would get there before any of us. Next thing I knew was my mate was tackled to the ground by a huge black panther that had her pinned with its body weight and was growling and snapping its teeth in her face. It only took me half a second to have a mini panic attack and then another half a second to realize that it was the end of the month and the full moon had to be soon, fuck the panic attack, cue heart attack.

In the next second I was beside them but I didn't know what to do. Bella had only lost her temper once before on the full moon and I hadn't been able to stop her from killing her aggressor last time. Touching her or fighting her off would only make it a gazillion times worse. _For the love of God! I can't win._ Just as I was about to do the insane – try to tackle Bella off of Leah- I heard a sweet musical voice.

"Baby?" Alice sounded a little worse for wear and Bella immediately stopped growling and rushed over to her mate, still in her animal form. The small vampire wrapped her arms around the sleek neck of the panther and the powerful body curled around Alice making a protective layer of muscled up kitty cat.

I think my jaw unhinged and hit the floor of the forest. _What the fuck? She said one goddamn word and all of a sudden huge as panther becomes a fuckin' cuddly house cat! Whatever she's got going for her, I want in on it._ I managed to suppress my surprise for the most part and went over to help my limp mate.

An acute pang of fear went through me when I saw Leah just lying there not moving but when I got closer I saw that her eyes were wide open in shock and she was staring at the sky. I took a quick whiff of the air but I couldn't smell any blood on her so she was completely okay, maybe about to piss herself but still okay. _Well I'd probably have done the same. It's not every day that you get attacked by a panther the size of a suburban… Actually Bella tackled me the other day in her animal form but I guess it's unusual for normal people… Hell I have no idea what the norm is._

"Leah are you okay?" I stood in her line of vision and I watched as she blinked several times before her eyes focused on me.

"She's okay, just shocked." Bella's voice was a little deeper in her animal form and I looked over to see her and Alice watching us but still wrapped in each other.

I smacked my forehead, "Right you can't talk in animal form. I'm so used to Bella's weirdness that I'm not sure which left is left and right is right if you get my drift. Plus shifters are the only non-humans that can't talk when they change. Why is that do you suppose?" Stupid rambling, I could never control it when I'm frightened or nervous.

"It was probably the Gods gift to mankind." I heard the sound of hard flesh hitting hard muscle and then Bella's grunt of pain. I'm almost certain it was more out of surprise than actual pain but I chuckled anyway.

Finally, Leah seemed to get over whatever was happening to her and she rolled over to her feet and then shook her head slightly before taking in her surroundings. I walked close to her shoulder and I touched the fur on her neck to get her attention. She turned her head to me and then touched my shoulder with her nose to say she was okay.

"Just in time." Bella muttered under her breath and quickly shifter back into her human for, moving back towards us, and holding Alice protectively. With her actions I opened up my senses and heard the sound of several shifters running toward us, they would be here in about 5 seconds.

Leah growled lowly and moved to be slightly blocking me from the view of the other pack members. Suddenly the wolves burst through the undergrowth and they stopped a little ways away from us growling and snapping. I felt Bella brush against my mind to ask for admittance and I gladly accepted her. She had opened the link between all of our minds so that all the non-pack members could also hear what was going on but they couldn't hear us.

_What are they doing here, Leah! They are breaking the treaty, stand aside so we can dispose of them._ Of course it had to be Quill. He was still upset about the whole Jacob incident.

"We are not breaking the treaty because our treaty clearly states that we are allowed on your land but you are not allowed on ours." Bella sounded dangerous. _I've always wondered if she had to practice to make her voice sound that scary but then again I wouldn't admit to doing that if I had._

_The Cullen is not allowed here._ Sam snapped and I thought he had been so reasonable, comparatively to all the other wolves anyway.

_Yes! They broke the treaty we have every right to destroy the bloodsuckers now. _Quill crouched down as if getting ready to attack and Leah started to growl loudly beside me.

"The treaty was not broken by us coming here. If you recall you broke the treaty a little while ago by coming to the Cullen's property unannounced and uninvited, therefore it was you that broke the treaty and it is us that have every right to destroy you." _The calm before the storm. She may be chatty and logical right now but I knew the Reaper and she was pissed. _

The wolves paused for a moment and looked between each other. Their thoughts raced between what had happened with Jacob, fear, revenge, and anger. I wasn't sure whether or not this was going to become a fight yet or if their fear of Bella would make them give up without more bloodshed. I could also feel Leah get steadily more and more angry at the time it was taking her fellow pack mates to make a decision.

_Enough_. Leah said through the link except this wasn't her normal tone, no she was pulling on the alpha gene in her blood, she was commanding them. I turned wide eyed to my mate and stared in awe. Was she about to do it?

Silence reigned for only a few more seconds before outrage broke out through the pack. All of the members started yelling at Leah asking her what she was thinking commanding them. She was the lowest of the low rank wise and for a second I thought she would crumble under them but she pulled through.

_I said ENOUGH!_ She had used the full extent of her command and the other wolves literally fell to the ground at her feet. _Holy crap… Is it weird how turned on I am right now? Nah, that was hot._

I watched my mate change before my eyes, she grew several inches until I was sure that she would be larger than Sam in their animal forms and she filled out slightly, becoming more muscular. Power radiated of her now alpha sized form and the wolves couldn't help but be intimidated and confused by this sudden turn of events.

_I am tired of you idoits bringing shame to the pack and our heritage. It is high time that you are shown some true discipline; maybe then we can actually do what we were created for, protecting our land and families. I Leah Clearwater step forward to be your new Alpha. Does anyone wish to challenge me for the spot? _ She stared down each and every one of her pack members but- whether it be from her new growth or the power they could feel coming off her in waves- no one could meet her eye and no one stepped forward to challenge her.

She nodded her large head slightly. _Since no one wishes to fight me for it, I am now your new alpha._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Read and Rest**


	12. Chapter 12

We all sat in silence in the dining room, just thinking about the last hour. After Leah had become the new Alpha she ordered all of the pack members to pretty much, as Declan would like to say, "Shut up and fuck off" and then we had returned back to the house for lunch.

"So I don't know about you guys but I could really use some food right now to silence the tummy monster right now…" Declan trailed off when she noticed the looks she was being given. "What? I haven't eaten since about-."

I quickly cut her off, "2am?" I tried to shake off my anger because I knew I was being influenced by the full moon.

"Actually I was going to say since lunch." She said triumphantly as if she had somehow won.

How had I lived with this girl for over a hundred years and survived it? "Declan it is lunch." I said it slowly as if she wouldn't understand, I knew it would piss her off.

She scowled, point for Bella. " Well aren't you clever Miss. It- Is- Lunch-Time. 'Oh I'm Bella I know what fucking time it is!' Well whoop-d- freakin'- do, bitch. I know its lunch time and I'm not a doctor or anything but I'm pretty sure the noise coming from my tummy right now means it's hungry and I bet it doesn't give a flying fuck what time it is either." Jesus she was a cranky bitch when she's hungry.

"Hey, Declan why don't you just calm do-"

"I AM COMPLETELY FUCKING CALM!" I guess it had to happen sometime. _Crazy Declan meet Leah, Leah meet… Leah where are you going? _I chuckled softly at my thoughts. Wrong move.

"What the fuck is so funny, Chuckles?" Declan's glare had moved from a scared Leah onto me.

"Certainly not your face." I wasn't going to be intimidated by a tiny- HOLY SHIT! All of a sudden a very angry Declan had launched across the table and tackled me through the window I was sitting in front of. _Oh, man. Now I have to fix that too._ A sudden punch to the face distracted me from the destroyed glass. Was she really gonna try to fight me, again? I'm always surprised, no matter how many times it happens

I blocked her next punched and then pushed her off balance before tripping her. I could really hurt her if I punched her so I usually just evaded as best I could and eventually she would just give up and go pout.

"Are you done yet little girl? It looks like you've already ended up on your back, once again." The comment only fueled her rage. She thrust her hand out and for a brief moment I was airborne before Declan used her powers to slam me into the ground on my back. I just lay on the ground for a moment, completely stunned. Maybe I had actually pissed her off this time.

**APOV**

"They are going to kill each other!" I rolled my eyes at Leah and grabbed her before she could intervene.

"They are fine. This happens all the time." With a quick glance I noticed that Bella was now up and fighting back. I looked back to the brunch area; Bella was going to be pissed about having to replace another window. Shaking my head disapprovingly, I moved to right the hastily abandoned chairs and went to work on lunch.

"They try to kill each other all the time?" Leah looked slightly horrified but also curious. She hadn't taken her eyes off the fight yet.

"This is their way of saying 'I love you'", I laughed lightly, " Unorthodox, I know but it really does happen all the time, several times a week actually. They both have pretty short fuses and they can't vent the frustrations with the people actually making them angry. It's usually the humans that get them so riled up but this time I think it's probably just been a long day for them with the wolves, the full moon, and what not."

"When will they stop?" She finally looked away and walked over to help me with lunch. Might as well get something done.

"Depends." I went to put the meet in the oven and stared at the various buttons. Which to choose… Hmmm, that looks promising. I picked the one with the picture in the shape of a steak.

"On..?" Leah prodded and I looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Oh! Right… Umm, well we could stop them right now if we wanted to. We are their mates but I found out the first time that it's easier to let them get it all out of their system." I checked the oven one more time and was satisfied that the meat was being cooked correctly. "Let's go hang out in the living room; there's not really anything to do in here now."

I sat on the love seat and Leah sat down in the chair nearest the television. I grabbed one of the magazines that I had brought over and began to look over this year's newest designs; Leah grabbed the remote and started to channel surf. Behind the noise from the television I could hear the sound of something crashing into a tree out back.

Sometime later the oven went off signaling the finished food and I went to go and get it but Leah stopped me and went to check on it herself. I settled back into my seat but before I could begin reading again, a pair of warm arms wrapped around me from behind and a body slid between me and the couch. Now in-between their legs I scooted back even further into her hold, purring lightly. _Uh, she is so warm._ I could feel my eyes want to roll back from the new sensations, a light kiss was pressed to my neck and I couldn't help but purr louder.

"Alice, you've read that magazine a hundred times over." I heard her inhale deeply.

"What's your point?" I pouted, "You've read that stupid Jane Eyre book a thousand times and do I complain?" Her laugh causes her breath to tickle the back of my neck.

"Maybe if you'd read it you would like it too."

"I don't think so. I'm not much for old people books." I mockingly held my head higher and crinkled my nose to further my charade.

"Baby, that book is only about forty years older than you are. Besides Charlotte Brontë was a good friend of mine. You would have loved her." A slight squeeze was given to my middle.

I turned around in her lap so I was facing her and then I put my arms around her neck. "Old people stuff. You're lucky you don't look your age, what would people say about us if you did!" Scandal dripped from my words and I tried to pull away from her.

Bella rolled her eyes at me but refused to let me move away from her. "You are silly." We laughed and I took the time to really look at her. Her face was mud streaked, along with her clothes and hair. Little rips spread over her shirt and leaves we stuck in her dark hair. Overall she looked ruff and pretty sexy… _I wish Declan had done a little more work on that shirt. Maybe then some actual skin would be showing. _I looked at her shirt again and licked my lips.

_Did you forget I can hear your thoughts, Ali?_ Bella interrupted my little fantasy, amused at my antics.

_Nope, I was counting on it._ I continued to picture the rest of the fantasy that ended very happily for both of us and watched her eyes darken and her breathing increase. Messing with her is so much fun, I smirked.

In the blink of an eye, I was in her bedroom upstairs, wrapped in her arms. She set me down lightly and began gathering clothes to change into. I sat on her bed and watched her.

_Where's Declan?_ I hadn't seen her walk in.

_In the kitchen. She stopped the fight as soon as she heard the oven go off._ Typical Declan, she'd forgive a bear for mauling her if it offered her lunch. I felt a tug on my mind, a vision was trying to come through.

_The scene was eerily calm. My family stood in battle formation with Bella being at the point and Declan and me slightly behind and to the side of her. I saw my mate close her eyes and breathe deeply, future me came closer and grabbed her hand, holding tightly. Her eyes snapped open, not really focusing on anything, just staring._

"_They are here," Those dark green eyes snapped in my direction, looking right at me in the vision. "and I know who let her out."_

_Before any of my future family could ask her anything, newborns began pouring out of the tree line and running full pelt towards us. Everyone began growling and Bella let loose a ferocious roar before plunging into the fray of oncoming enemies. There were at least 25 of them all together. There was no way we would be able to survive._

I blinked several times trying to clear the darkness from my eyesight. Warm arms wrapped around me and a chin was propped on my shoulder. I looked over to see a newly cleaned Bella watching me cautiously. "We have to tell them." Because of the bond, I know she had watched the vision play out in my mind, she nodded. We had a little over a month to prepare for their arrival.

ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ ΩΩΩ

**BPOV-**

After all that had happened before and during lunch we decided that we didn't want any more drama for the day and would wait to talk to the other Cullens about Alice's vision. The rest of the day and the night was spent with us spending time with our respective mates around the house. Alice and I retired to my room after some time.

As soon as I walked in I went to my bed and threw myself down dramatically. I heard Alice walk up slowly behind me to sit down beside me. She started to lightly stroke my back. "You know, you should paint this room." I turned my head to give her a look, "What you should." Her pout became more pronounced the longer I looked at her.

I lightly pushed out with my mind and asked permission to open the link between us. Speaking seemed like a waste of effort at the moment so I just shared my thoughts on the matter which mainly consisted of me thinking it was strange that she was thinking about something so domestic but conceded that she was right.

She laughed lightly and swatted my shoulder, "You're so lazy." I watched her roll her eyes, "What color would you want it?"

I huffed lightly, I didn't really want to think about this right now but then I realized something important. "What color do you want it; it's your room too." She stopped looking at the rooms and turned her surprised eyes back on me.

"My room too?"

I sat up, "Well, you're my mate and we are hopefully going to be spending a lot of time together. That means that this room will practically be yours as well. I'm sure we'll eventually be keeping both of our things in this room and the room in your family's house."

"Really, you'll let me pick the color?" _Is that really the only part she really cares about? I'm offering you free room and board here, lady!_ I chuckled a little at my thoughts and Alice's excitement.

"No, I was planning on more of a compromise. As in I paint this side of the room," a gesture to the front of the room near the door, "my color and then this side," another gesture to the opposite side, "your color." I nodded as if I had already considered and decided it.

The absolute look of horror on my mates face was completely worth the effort, "But…" I could tell she was hesitant to reply by the way she drew the word out, completely unsure, "but what if they don't match? I wouldn't be able to come in here if the colors didn't match. Also why would you paint the room two different colors? Maybe we could decide on one we _both_ like." Of course I was dying on the inside with laughter because of how upset she was becoming over what I'm sure was an enormous problem to her. _I wonder if she actually thinks I would paint the sides of the room different colors?_ I feigned a thoughtful and then nodded slowly.

"You know… I think you're right. We'll compromise a different way." I almost lost it when she breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm not that good of an actress am I? I hope she doesn't actually think I would have gone through with it… Hmm, well I'm not gonna be the one to tell her. _I pouted lightly at her, "But right now a nap sounds really good doesn't it?"

"A little rest does sound fantastic." She snuggled up next to where I was layed.

"Ready?" I felt her nod against me.

I pushed into her mind and wrapped my shield tight around us both. Several hundred years ago I had figured out that vampire's minds move at such a rapid pace and receive so much information in at once that they can't quiet their mind enough to sleep, but I was able to reach in and slow it down with my mind enough to put them into a sleep like state. It was actually really good for them to rest every now and again; I had done a few experiments on other vampires where I made them sleep several times a month and it actually made them stronger. The vampires that had slept were actually able to think clearer, mover faster, and hit harder in a fight than the non-rested vampires. Plus it had the added bonus of feeling really good. After all, everyone loves a good nap.

Alice's racing thoughts finally slowed to a point where she was able to fall into a pieceful rest but I held of for a few moments to listen to her sleep. I think it was going to become a ritual each time we fall asleep together and it was well worth staying up a few extra minutes to hear the little noises she made while asleep. It was almost a snore but the sound was so adorable and soft that snore didn't sound appropriate for it, it was more of a cute snuffle. I smiled softly before I calmed my own thoughts and fell into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV-**

The last few weeks had practically flown by with the amount of training that Jasper was putting us all through. Honestly, I didn't really understand why _I _had to attend considering I had a good thousand... pardon me, I meant _tens of thousands _of years on anyone in attendance… Including the rock I'm currently staring at. Yeah I'm almost positive that I am older than that rock but then again I wouldn't be able to tell that, would I? _Hmmm, maybe I could look into it's past. It works with other objects so why not this rock? I just need to get a little closer so that I can touch it… Almost there-_

"Bella…. What are you doing?" _NOOOOO, I was so close! _I turned toward Jasper who had paused in his speech about attacking newborns which caused everyone else to look my way too. _Maybe if I don't say anything then they'll think I was looking into the future. _I glanced over at Alice quickly only to see that she had a huge smirk on her face. Confusion swept through me for a moment before I did a sweep of my powers only to realize that I hadn't closed the mind link between us and she had probably heard the entire monologue, rock included. I barely stopped myself from face palming in time and turned to Jasper.

"I was looking to see if there were any changes in the number of newborns being created. Would you prefer it be a surprise?" I knew my ploy had worked when a small look of guilt flashed over his face.

"Uh, no that's alright. If you could please listen though, this is important." _You have got to be joking me. Did he really just say that to me? _I asked Alice through our link.

_Calm down baby, I'm sure he just momentarily forgot what self-preservation is. _Alice looked more pissed than I did at the moment. After taking a quick glimpse into the future I just sat back and waited for my mate to act. This was going to be good.

"Jasper, are you having memory issues at the moment?" He looked a little put out to be interrupted again in such a short amount of time.

"Alice! This is important. I need you to listen and not interrupt. The army will be here in the next couple of days." Whoa, I didn't know Jasper could be such a queen.

"Yes, Jasper I am well aware of what is happening and what is going to happen. I can see the future if you recall. What I was trying to say is that you shouldn't be talking to Bella like that. She deserves your respect and she doesn't even need to listen to you drabble on about what newborns are capable of, so don't treat her like a misbehaving child." _I love having a mate sometimes._ I thought wistfully as I watched my girl tare her brother a new one. Well it was wistful until she turned her furious gaze on me and then I started panicking a little.

_Sometimes?! _

_All the time!_ I corrected as fast and as loud as I could with a tone of terror wrapped in a feeble lair of false cheer. She eyed me for a second before turning around and finishing her rant on a now very sad looking vampire. _Poor Jasper…_

We left right after she was done for some necessary cooling down time. Everyone just needed a break from the non-stop training that was being shoved down their throats all day for the past few weeks. All of the remaining wolves had been stopping by periodically to train as well but they, along with Declan, refused to stay the entire time.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Back at my house, Alice and I laid together on the couch in the living room in silence, not really needing anything besides each other's presence to comfort us. Declan was due home any minute from her visit in La Push.

Alice suddenly propped herself up on my chest that she had been previously laying on. "I have a question. You're pretty much indestructible right," I gave a nod. "and you have all of these powers, so wouldn't this newborn army be easy to beat with you on our side?"

"Well actually I could destroy an army twice the size of this one all by myself with little to no difficulty." I wasn't being cocky people, just stating the simple truth.

"Then why do we have to train at all?" She gave me a cute little exasperated pout.

"For safety reasons." She began to open her mouth but I cut her off, "Wait, just listen for a second. Yes, I could handle of these newborns without your family having to lift a finger but what I can't factor in is who is going to be with the newborns. We know Victoria is going to be with them but what we don't know is if someone is going to be with her. I'm assuming that there might not be because they don't know about Declan and myself being here but you know what they say about assuming and I rather be prepared than make an ass out of myself."

"But if she is alone…"

"Then yes I will probably just make quick work of the army and then destroy Victoria."

"Why didn't you destroy her the first time around instead of locking her up?"

I gave a small sigh when I thought about the first encounter I had with her, I was so young. "At the time I couldn't imagine killing her. She was the first of her kind and it felt wrong to destroy that plus death would have been an easy way out of her crimes, she deserved some type of punishment. "

Alice laid back down on my chest, "What had she done?"

"Something unforgivable by any creatures' standards. I had told you that she had a twin, right? Well when the first vampires had finally grown to adulthood they had not been very bad people. They followed the natural laws of the universe and wouldn't hunt more than they needed. Everything had been fine until Victoria's twin brother mated to a young woman. He came to me to ask if he could change her so that she could be by his side forever, I agreed. It was completely consensual on both sides and they both made excellent vampires, very kind and intelligent people. She was his love and he hers but Victoria became jealous of the happy couple.

He had begun to try to manufacture vaccines for diseases, hoping to cure the world with the gift of immortality given to him by the gods. As the years past he was finally able to create something that would bolster the human DNA sequence and allow for human's immune systems to become strong enough to never have to worry about illness again. The same year that he had created his miracle, Victoria stuck a surprising blow. She had snuck into their house while he was away and murdered his mate." Alice gasped against me.

"But he was her brother!"

"That's exactly what made it so horrible. Who would willingly cause their family so much pain? She had to be dealt with and as punishment I locked her away."

"What happened to her brother?" Inquisitive eyes peered into mine; she was really invested in this story.

"He was inconsolable. Begged me to end his life several times but I could not kill the innocent, so instead he asked me to take it away, all his pain and anguish. So I did. I took away every one of his memories, good or bad, and then when he woke up to see my face I told him his name and that he had an accident. I haven't seen him sense."

"That can't be the end! Do you know where he is, is he still alive?" The look of outrage on her face was hilarious!

"Yes and yes, but I haven't physically seen him sense that moment. I do check in on him every hundred years or so just to see if he is still alive. I actually checked on him a few months ago and he was fine." She lightly slapped the shoulder she wasn't laying on.

"Well who is he?"

"I can't tell you."

"What! Why on earth not?" Whoa, I'm glad I'm not human because that slap would have seriously hurt.

"I can't reveal his identity to anyone, it was one of the things he asked me to do. Not even Declan knows who he is." I really tried not to flinch when she glared at me but in the end I couldn't help myself and started lowly wimping and nuzzling her neck to try to get her to stop looking at me like that.

With a huff she dropped the glare and laid bonelessly on me, purring, while I continue to nuzzle her neck. "Will I ever get to find out who he is?"

"Actually you probably will. I was considering paying him a visit soon after I dealt with Victoria and the person helping her." After saying this she seemed to perk up quite a bit before her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Declan will be here soon."

"Of course she will. She's right on time to ruin a moment."

"You've ruined more moments than I have Para Norman!" The devil herself said as she walked in.

"Para Norman?" I sighed unhappily as Alice repeated my new nickname.

"Yes, she has the mind of a ten year old and the movie preferences to match," said girl decided to prove her maturity by sticking her tongue out before running upstairs to change, " she thinks it's funny because he can see ghosts and so can I."

Alice gives me a weird look, "You can see ghosts?"

"Well technically, there are no such things as ghosts, just creatures that have a shimmering appearance or souls leaving the earthly realm. No one sticks around up here afterword, that would be boring."

"You're boring!" I hear Declan yell from upstairs.

"Once again, you only help to prove my point of how immature you are." Shaking my head I relax feeling Alice's giggle on top of me.

"Back to what we were discussing before, if she is in fact alone then how will you deal with the army?" Alice's looked at me with worry.

"Most likely cut off all of their senses and freeze them in place, that way you guys could go in and just destroy them easily. Trust me sweetheart, this will be an easy, simple task; after all I was built to fight gods so mere immortals will be like fighting humans are for your kind."

"Emmett will be upset. He's been looking forward to a good fight for a while now."

ΩΩΩΩΩ ΩΩΩΩΩ

"Does anyone else think this is awkward?" Everyone gave Declan a weird look. "Well I'm just saying, if you had built up an entire newborn army to destroy someone during a sneak attack at night would you want them just standing around waiting for you? Can we act a little surprised?" She looked like she was seriously contemplating going back to the house and having them attack us there all in the name of acting "surprised"

"No, we can't. I don't want any more damage done to the house." She pouted but overall agreed to just stay here by plopping down into the damp soil.

_I'm bored._ Declan projected her thoughts to me.

_Since you want to pretend so much why don't you pretend to not be. You are about to face down a newborn army._ She gave me a little huff.

_No I'm not. I'm about to have to sit here while you destroy a newborn army… Do you think the Valkyries will come?_

I thought about it for a second. Most of the time when I destroyed someone they would come to collect their souls but since I would technically just be freezing them -the Cullens will be doing the actually killing- I don't know. _I don't know if they will come for the newborns but they will come for Victoria._ She gave me a slight nod and turned back toward the clearing.

We had been here for at least an hour in battle formation with me at the point and the rest of the group spread out behind me. Leah had offered to have her wolves stand besides us as well but I said they would do more good by catching anyone who tried to run and should be around the perimeters of the little space instead. Their attitudes had definitely changed over the few weeks, becoming a little less rowdy.

_Any minute now… Aaaaannnyyy minute now.. Aannnyyy mmm-_

_For the love of-. Shut up!_ I spoke harshly through the link as Declan's thoughts began to filter through mine again. She gave me an offended look but blocked her thoughts anyway.

I closed my eyes and projected my thoughts out for a few miles to see how close the army was. About ten miles out I ran across their frantic minds and then I searched for the one that would be calm. Seeing into her thoughts I found that she wasn't very calm and was actually getting a bad feeling in her gut, her gift was telling her to turn away and run but for some reason she wasn't listening. Her hate for the Cullens was making her go against her instincts.

Suddenly, Alice grabbed my hand as I took a deep breath when I saw the information I had been seeking.

"They are here," I snapped my eye toward Alice and focused on her face. "and I know who let her out."

Declan shot to her feet as the army of newborns tore through the forest into the clearing, with Victoria close behind. The Cullens tensed ready for a fight, and the newborns a little surprised but still charging ahead. Time slowed.

I moved easily, almost strolling, as the air itself seemed to part for me. I know that it probably looked like I had rushed into the crowd but to me it was a luxurious movement. I watched as the newborns sprints turned into slow actions, as if moving through gelatin. I walked past them all and stopped in front of Victoria who was mid landing from a leap she had taken off a bolder at the beginning of the clearing. I saw the fright and surprise in her eyes as her slow movements proceeded and she began to turn and try to run.

I waved my hand, time was suddenly at regular speed again and everyone, save the Cullens, was frozen. I turned around to see the other vampires had been stopped less than a foot away from my new companions. Declan rolled her eyes, "That was dramatic." and then used one of the snarling baby vampires to lean on as she checked her nails.

After searching through all their thoughts, I gave the command, "Destroy them all, except for that one." I pointed toward a smaller, female vampire off to the side with more of a frightened than enraged face.

The wolves burst out of the forest and began tearing them apart, after a brief hesitant pause the Cullens began to follow suit.

Declan twisted the head off of the newborn she was leaning on and then walked up to my side, probably curious as to who let Victoria out. I gave her a nod and then turned back to the red head.

"You are aware of your crimes, as I have told them to you before when you were first locked up. You escaped so apparently that method didn't work. I let you live before as punishment and now I think it would be safer just to finish the job now."

Quickly, I removed my hold on her and shoved my hand into her chest. I had to give her a little credit for not screaming, especially since this was the most painful thing that could happen to your body, even the burning during the change wouldn't compare.

Right before I wrenched my hand back she whispered, "I'm sorry."

I gave an unladylike snort at the declaration, "No, you're not" and pulled back. She crumpled to the ground as I looked at the completely black sphere, almost no light was emitted and as I looked closer at the scene unfolding within, I heard the lightest sound, of wind being moved through wings.

"Hard times are to come, warrior." I shivered at the voices. It always set me on edge to hear them speak, one speaks for many and the voices overlap. I turned to look at the new arrival, only to find one of the most beautiful Valkyries I had ever seen. She was small, slight but her enormous black wings looked powerful and there was only one visible scar around her throat and from the looks of it, it had been deep. "When they do, will you call?" She seemed almost excited. I had never called them before, although I knew that I could, should I ever need their help beyond just collecting my left overs.

"Getting restless are you?" I chuckled slightly and walked closer to her. "If the time ever comes where I should falter than yes, I will call but until then your master awakes your return. I know for a fact that he will be interested in this one." I handed her to black orb and she gave a nod. "Give word to Oden that Caelus is up and is causing problems down here."

"We will do as you say and we will wait for your word. Goodbye for now arbitratrix." With a flurry of wing beats she was gone.

"What the hell is _Uranus's _problem?" Declan scoffed, "Why would the Sky King want to let Victoria out?"


End file.
